Una nueva generacion
by Midory
Summary: Nuevos shinobis, equipos, peleas, enemistades, maestros, nueva vida, una mini continuación de mi fic, la prometida de Hyuga Neji, en donde esta vez sus descendientes serán esta vez los protagonistas. Capitulo final, mil gracias por sus comentarios.
1. Primera mision

_Naruto no me pertenece... y ninguno de los personajes, a excepción de aquellos cuyos nombres no les suenan familiares de la serie._

**UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN**

_**Primera misión  
****Recordemos un poco...**_

-El objetivo esta cerca sensei –dijo una vocecilla chillona, infantil y femenina, al micrófono cerca de sus labios, recibiendo una rápida respuesta a través de el audífono colocado en su oído derecho, recibiendo de igual modo, otras dos personas más.

-¿Qué tanto? –contesto un hombre, (por el timbre de voz, ya mayor), logrando, que su voz se cortara un poco gracias a la interferencia, del mundo exterior.

-Unos 30 metros, al frente, sensei –contesto ahora, una voz masculina, gélida, sin emoción alguna, pero indudablemente la voz de un infante, saltando de entre las ramas de unos arboles a otro más cercano, siguiendo con su misión.

-Bien…-contesto el superior- podrán tener contacto visual con el objetivo en cualquier momento

-Hai senseniiiiiiiiiiiiiii –dijo nuevamente la voz femenina

-Podemos verlo –contesto una cuarta voz, infantil igual que las otras dos, ronca y tranquila, pero indudablemente por su timbre de voz se podía saber que provenía de un hombre –estamos muy cerca de el –se detuvo, tocando con la punta de sus dedos, la base de un tronco, escuchando a dos pasos de el, las respiraciones de sus compañeros de equipo, el grupo estaba reunido, ajusto su audífono.

-Esperamos ordenes sensei

-Muy bien… intercepten al objetivo, pero… acérquense con cautela –dijo su superior, ajustando su audífono - ¡Samui, Shiratori, Amai!

-Hai sensei –contestaron ellos, cada quien a su propio estilo particular, dandole entender a su superior que habían acatado bien las ordenes…

Ajustaron cada uno, su banda recién recibida, (todos la llevaban a la frente), imitando cada uno, el estilo que sus padres, habían utilizado hacia varios años atrás…

Amai, quito de un movimiento brusco su largas coletas rubias, empuño, su mano… tal cual como hacia cada vez que se presentaba una situación de vital importancia.

Samui, cruzó sus brazos con gesto desenfadado, y Shiratori, con ese estilo característico para dar ordenes, (que había heredado, perfectamente de su padre) pregunto.

-¿Todos listos?

-Hai… Shiratori-kun -contesto alegremente su prima

-mmph…-respuesta dada por el tercer miembro del equipo 7.

-A mi señal

-¿Por qué tiene que ser a la tuya?

-No van a empezar, otra vez ¿verdad?

-Porque yo lo digo…

-Hey… chicos…

-Gran explicación genio

-Chicos…

-No me digas así

-Chicos...

-¿Que acaso te molesta no ser el genio que fue "_papi_"?

-Chicos...

-¡Te estas pasando del limite!

-¡¡¡¡CHICOS!!!!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Se nos escapa el gato…

-¡El gato!...

-¡La misión!

Los dos jovenes se vieron con no muy buenos ojos antes de seguirlo, la discución tendría que esperar un poco más...

El equipo, numero siete recién formado, gracias a la información de la Uzumaki, saltaron de entre las copas de unos ancianos árboles al suelo, donde una vez sus pies tocaron el piso, corrieron hacia los matorrales, donde la figura gatuna, luchaba por escapar y perderse entre los árboles.

Sin embargo los jóvenes shinobis, fueron más rápidos, los dos mayores, saltaron frente a el, sujetándolo la chiquilla rubia, de la cola, el joven heredero del clan Uchiha de las patas, delanteras.

Logrando solo con eso, que el gato, luchara con garras y dientes literalmente librarse del brusco agarre.

-¡Atrapamos al gato! –chilló la niña, sujetándolo fuerte de la cola -¡lo atrapamos¡lo atrapamos!-sus coletas rubias brillaron bajo el sol, su sonrisa relució mientras los maullidos del animal se hacían cada vez más insistentes.

-¡Cállate! –espeto el shinobi, el cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el animal no le sacara un ojo, su cabellera azabache se salvo solo de un pelo, de sus garras, miro de forma recriminante a la pequeña y bonita niña frente a el -¡y sujétalo fuerte¿Quieres Amai?

-Hai… hai Samui-kun –contesto ella, agarrando al gato, de la barriga inmovilizándolo logrando solo un par de rasguños, sin importancia…

El tercer miembro de su equipo permaneció de pie a su lado, mirando como sus dos jóvenes compañeros luchaban aún con el animal, llevo su mano a su oreja, izquierda ajustando el audio de su intercomunicador…

-Sensei –dijo el en voz baja

-¿Lo tienen?

-Hai… -contesto este mirando al felino que aún luchaba por escapar –lo tenemos

-¿Tiene un liston rosa en la oreja? –dijo el chiquillo mirando como efectivamente el animal lo tenía…

-Si –contesto el nuevamente mirando como el gato le daba un terrible arañazo, al Uchiha, sonrió malignamente

_-Se lo tiene bien merecido_

-Lo tiene

-Bien hecho chicos –contesto la voz del joven sensei, su tono de voz sonaba realmente feliz – primera misión cumplida

-Hai –dijo este –cambio y fuera Konohamaru-sensei

**00000**

_Esa noche… _

-¡Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –dijo la chiquilla abriendo de golpe la puerta de la mansión Uzumaki, con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro, una bandita adhesiva en la mejilla y un par de arañones en los brazos aunándose a sus rubias y largas coletas enredadas, un típico cuadro de un niño hiperactivo -¡ya llegamooooooooooooos!

-¡Amai! –llamo su madre, elegante y hermosa como siempre, saliendo hacia el corredor, recibiendo a medio camino a su hija, reconociendo a sus dos jovenes y apuestos acompañantes, su sobrino Shiratori, el cual al verla hizo una profunda reverencia y al tercer compañero de equipo y amigo de toda la vida de su hija, el cual solo se cruzó en brazos con un gesto de visible molestia. –pero…

-Llegamos má –contesto esta rascando su nariz con un gesto curioso sonriendo amigablemente

-Pero… mira como vienes –Hinata llamó en un tono de voz, indiscutiblemente maternal, inclino su cuerpo para sacudir su hombro de su hija –toda empolvada ¿estas bien? –contesto ella, mirando los arañazos y la bandita.

-Hai –dijo ella, moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente –esto es el resultado de nuestra una misión altamente exitosa

Hinata sonrió afablemente, su expresión le recordó demasiado al de su hiperactivo y amado esposo

-Es cierto casi lo olvidaba –contesto ella con una sonrisa sincera a sus los compañeros de su hija

-Pero como puedes olvidarlo Hinata –contesto una voz masculina desde fuera de la puerta –si hoy nuestra Amai iba a llevar a cabo su primera misión

-¡Papa! –grito la pequeña, volteándose para ver a su padre llegar de un arduo día de trabajo en las oficinas Anbu, miró a su pequeña, estaba empolvada de pies a cabeza, rasguñada y con el cabello enmarañado, eso solo podía significar una cosa:

Su primera misión había sido todo un éxito:

-¿Qué tal su primera misión? –pasó su mano sobre su cabeza enredo aún más sus largas coletas

-Ha sido… –comenzó a hablar la pequeña, viéndose interrumpida pronto por la voz ronca y nada amable de su compañero

-Un fracaso total –contesto el, con una mirada de hastio, el padre de su compañera alzó las cejas sorprendido

-¿Cómo?

-Fue una misión de lo más aburrida –siguió diciendo este –tuvimos que atrapar a un gato viejo y feo que escapo de una señora gorda y más fea aún que el gato…

-¡Samui! –le reprendió en voz baja el primo de Amai, la cual en vez de verse irritada, soltó una risita

-¿Un gato? –masculló Hinata mirando levemente sorprendida a su única hija, la cual parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba estaba más divertida

-Hai mamá… hubieras visto a su dueña –miro con ojos brillantes a su padre, el cual consideraba que esa misión le parecía demasiado familiar, Amai infló las mejillas, y estiró los brazos hacia los lados -así de gorda –soltó otra carcajada contagiosa-el gatito tenía un listón en una oreja, -llevo su mano hasta arriba de su cabeza – pero el pobre estaba tan viejo que apenas si se podía mover –rió alegremente, mientras que con cada palabras que decía parecía alzar un poco más la voz – aunque… ahora que lo pienso su dueña no era tampoco nada joven… tal parecía que tenía ese gato como desde hace unos 20 años… o tal vez más… –abrió los ojos de par en par, llena de emoción - pero aún así parecía una loca cuando le entregamos al gato… parecía como si lo fuera a destripar… ¿a que si? - volteo a ver a su primo el cual movió la cabeza afirmativamente, con los ojos desorbitados, parecía haberse perdido a media conversación de su prima, Amai sin siquiera notarlo volteo al otro lado, golpeteo las costillas de Samui –verdad que si… Samui-kun….

-tsk…

-Pues me alegra que…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa –dijo entonces su padre con ese semblante de niño eterno y risueño, soltó una carcajada ganándose con ello la mirada interrogante de los presentes, los cuales se mostraban realmente sorprendidos, era raro ver reír tan espontáneamente a alguien, sobre todo cuando no se ha dicho nada que hiciera valida su alegría

-Jajaja –siguió riendo este, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de recelo de Samui –el gato… claro… claro ahora lo recuerdo –se enjuago los ojos los cuales se le habían llenado de lagrimas –pobrecito tantos años y no escapar de esa… me sorprende que haya vivido tanto –solto otra risa aún más contagiosa que la primera

-Pero como –llamo Hinata entendiendo un poco más de lo que estaba hablando su esposo -¿quieres decir que conoces al gato?

-Y también a la dueña –contesto este guiñándole un ojo a su esposa, con un gesto sincero y coqueto –paso un brazo por encima de su hombro –que les parece si les cuento en la cena

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIII –gritó su pequeña hija la cual, parecía que con cada palabra que dijera su padre parecía emocionarse de sobremanera…

-Si por supuesto –contesto Hinata, mirando la mirada de eterna respeto y admiración que Amai le dedicaba a su padre.

-¿Nos acompañan… Shiratori… Samui? –llamo este, mirando a su sobrino, el cual negó como siempre de la forma más elegante que podía, sin duda, había recibido buenas lecciones de su padre.

-Lo siento… pero tengo que rechazar su invitación, prometí a mis padres llegar temprano, pero le agradezco profundamente…

-Entiendo –contesto Naruto, alzando una ceja, sorprendido de que un niño tan pequeño, fuera capaz de contestar tan cortésmente.

–¿Y tu Samui? –el rubio y las dos mujeres de su vida, voltearon al lado de su bonita hija, donde se suponía debía estar el ninja, pero en su lugar, solo había vació y una enorme y abierta puerta tras ellos…

-¿Samui?

-¿Donde esta?

-Creo que... ya se fue

-Tan idiota como siempre –masculló Shiratori, olvidando por un segundo su educación, siendo nublada por lo grosero que podía llegar a ser el vástago de los Uchiha.

-Shiratori –espetó Amai molesta

-¿Qué? –dijo este sin intimidarse nada

-Supongo que tenía mucha prisa –mintió Naruto sabiendo que Samui tenía el mismo carácter que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, y de paso su mejor amigo, sabía que era mentira pero decir la verdad frente a su hija, solo la lastimaría

-Si… es lo más seguro Naruto… pero vamos… que la cena se va a enfriar… Amai

-Empiecen sin mi ¿quieren? –dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro

-¿Como?

-No me tardo nada –contesto esta desapareciendo tras la puerta, misma por la que había salido Samui sin siquiera despedirse hacía unos segundos.

-Espera Amai

Muy tarde la pequeña ya estaba muy lejos…

**00000**

-Idioteces… simplemente son idioteces –tiro una piedra con la punta del pie, caminando de lo más relajado en una oscura y tranquila calle de Konoha. –Atrapar un gato –soltó un resoplo de desprecio –gran cosa –volvió a golpear la piedra con la punta del pie, ahora con más fuerza -que bola de tonterías

-Bueno –dijo una voz femenina muy cerca de el, tanto que casi le asusto, la única descendiente de los Uzumakis, estaba detrás de el, susurrando a su oído, le erizó la piel.

–Tal vez lo sean –Amai dio un par de pasos para poder quedar frente a el sus ojos platinados, se posaron en los esmeraldas de el, sus ojos generalmente llenos de ternura le miraron con dureza, le intrigó, nunca le había visto esa mirada, trago saliva, dificultosamente, la mirada endurecida de la joven desapareció en un segundo –pero debes de aceptar que al menos fue divertido –soltó la misma risita tonta y titilante con la que le había conocido, Samui suspiro.

_-Seguro fue solo una ilusión óptica, Amai, no tenía el coraje para mirarle así _

-Amai –dijo este, una vez que la chiquilla dejo de reir -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bien –contesto ella, sin siquiera verse un poquito molesta por ese tono de voz tan gélido, tal parecía que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a eso. –te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte pensé que tal vez… ¡hey! –Samui había empezado a caminar, sin siquiera poner el más mínimo interés en sus palabras.

La chica le tomo del hombro logrando solo así que se detuviera –¿no vas a escucharme?

-No –contesto el –si lo único que vas a decirme, son tonterías

-¿_Tonterías_? –espeto ella con un tic en el ojo derecho, una palpitante venita en la frente.

-Hai –confirmo el –tonterías –hizo un movimiento brusco con sus hombros, logrando que la chiquilla le soltara, logrando de este modo, que el empezara a caminar otra vez, deteniéndose una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, pero esta vez, no por sus brazos, sino más bien por sus palabras.

-¡La verdad que no lo entiendo… no entiendo porque estas tan molesto!

El joven detuvo finalmente sus pasos, le miro por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa sarcastica bien dibujada en sus labios.

-¿No entiendes porque estoy molesto?

-Eso dije… -Samui metió las manos dentro de sus pantalones, camino un poco hacia ella, con una ceja en alto, y una mirada de clara superioridad que por más que trato no logro intimidarla ni un poco

-¿Acaso te parece poco por lo que hemos pasado hoy?

Amai, le miro como si no le entendiera lo más mínimo

-Tuvimos nuestra primera misión

-Atrapar un gato –dijo este con sus palabras bien marcadas por el desprecio –no puede considerarse ni siquiera una misión

-Samui… creo que te tomas todo muy enserio…

-¿Qué no lo entiendes Amai? –le miro todo molesto –esto… mejor dicho… "esa" misión, no es para nosotros

-¿Nosotros?

-Somos hijos de los Sannins de la Aldea –contesto el todo arrogante - los guerreros más poderosos de toda Konoha he sido entrenado por uno de los hombres más fuertes de toda la aldea, y lo único que obtenemos, a cambio, es una misión absurda, tonta, y aburrida, en donde el objetivo es atrapar un gato!

La voz de Samui sonó terriblemente peligrosa, era ronca, y sus ojos irradiaban coraje, y pura decepción bien visible en sus ojos, y molestia que se incremento al escuchar la risa ahogada provenir de la chica de cabellos de oro y ojos de plata

-No le veo nada de malo

Samui ni se sorprendió por su respuesta, le miró con cierta lastima

-No, no lo entiendes -dijo este tratando de voltearse pero la chiquilla se lo impidió jalándole de la manga del traje, con cierta brusquedad.

-Eres demasiado arrogante Samui –contesto ella, mirando por unos segundos una clara muestra de confusión dibujada en sus ojos, nunca nadie le había dicho eso, (aunque la mayoría de las personas lo pensara), y menos aún ella, puesto que desde que tenía memoria, todo lo que hacía el, o dejaba de hacer, estaba más que perfecto para la Uzumaki, pero ahora… -y eres tú el que no entiende nada –continuo ella.

-¿Qué? –Samui apreto los dientes.

-Nuestros padres son Sannins ahora, es cierto –movio la cabeza afirmativamente - pero no empezaron siendo lo que hoy son, empezaron igual que nosotros, desde cero, desde abajo, con el firme objetivo de no dejar a un lado su camino ninja, no despreciando misiones, solo por su sencillez… -Samui le miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

_¿Desde cuando la chiquilla tonta y risueña que había conocido toda la vida se había convertido en una chiquilla más cerebral?_

_Bien tal vez lo hubiese sido siempre, pero el era tan orgulloso que nunca se había dado el tiempo para escucharla profundamente. _

_Tal parecía, que Amai… había cambiado... solo un poco… _

Amai soltó otra vez esa risita antes de comentar risueña

-Quien sabe –se encogió en hombros, y de forma un tanto infantil comento -y hasta empezaron como nosotros, atrapando un gato

_O tal vez no_

-mmph

Amai solo su manga, con era mirada gélida puesta sobre el

-Piénsalo quieres ¿Samui-kun? –contesto ella de forma risueña, y sin que ninguno de los lo esperara realmente la jovencita, se inclino un poquito para tocar su mejilla con sus labios, su primer beso infantil estaba dado y tambien abriendo un nuevo capitulo, en su vida.

Amai separo sus labios con rapidez, logrando que la cara del joven se pusiera de un vivo color rojo, Samui, entrecerró sus ojos, solo para mirar a la niña frente a el, estaba sonrojada, y con una enorme y sincera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, sus ojos enfocados en cualquier otra cosa menos el, sonrió de cierta forma que hacia su vinculo con Naruto más evidente que nunca.

-¿Piénsalo… quieres?

Y sin decir más, la chiquilla se perdio en la oscuridad de la noche, con los ojos del Uchiha puestos sobre ella, llevo una mano a su mejilla, aún sentía ese calido hormigueo cuando sus labios, besaron su mejilla, sintió la cara arder, pero esta vez no tanto de vergüenza…

Sonrió débilmente…

_Tal parecía, que no solo ella era la que había cambiado… _

**000000**

Bien… dado que si hubo más gente que creyó que la idea, de hacer un fic, cortito de los hijillos de nuestros personajes favoritos, (aparecidos por primera vez, en mi fic, de "la prometida de Hyuga Neji") no era una idea tan descabellada, y heme aquí, y es cierto, que alguien me dijo k algunas veces son súper aburridos, los fics, en donde los protagonistas, son los hijos de los protagonistas, (si no lo sabre yo), pero por eso, el fic va a ser cortito, dos capítulos más, de más o menos las mismas hojas, en donde se dara a conocer que les paso a todos en mi mundo bizarro claro esta, gracias por leer, y espero sinceramente que les guste, honestamente, espero que no pase como aquel, dicho tan famoso, "no es lo mismo los tres mosqueteros que 20 años despues", quien haya leído esos dos libros me entendera perfectamente.

En fin nos leemos pronto, (espero) besos.


	2. Una cena familiar

**Cena en familia**

_-Realmente no se que le ve a ese Uchiha…_ -repitió Shiratori, aún seguía molesto...

Podía al menos contrarestar un poco su furia, golpeando con la punta del pie, una piedra que se cruzó en su camino

-Es demasiado engreído… -dijo en voz alta, dando vuelta en una esquina, rumbo a su casa –un petulante que se siente gran cosa solo por ser hijos de dos de los tres actuales sanins… -apretó los puños, frunció la nariz -_cretino_...

-Además mis padres también, tienen los suyo –una pizca de celos le dio de lleno, traspaso la entrada de la enorme mansión, que era su casa, una casona impresionante, imperialista adornada con ciertos detalles, que daban el calor de hogar que tanto su padre como su madre había deseado toda su vida.

Camino por el estrecho sendero de piedras, hasta la puerta principal, alzando la voz orgulloso

-Tenten y Neji Hyuga... –una sonrisa soberbia le ilumino el rostro –capitanes de los dos escuadrones Anbu, más fuertes de todos... –continuo el diciéndose a si mismo, actuando de forma irresponsable, tal cual como lo que era, todavía un infante - es más los mejores y más fuertes de toda... Kono… -puso la mano sobre la hendidura en la puerta de madera, que le hacía de agarradera para la poder entrar a su casa, abriéndose unos segundos antes con tanta violencia, que casi temió por sus dedos. -¿ha?

Todo ocurrió realmente rápido…

Escucho un:

"_Eso era todo Tenten-san…nos vemos… "_

Seguido de un ruido de madera deslizándose un golpe seco, un fuerte dolor en su trasero, y un "plaf", y por ultimo silencio.

-¿Shiratori? –llamo, una voz la cual reconoció como la de su madre, para luego secundarle una segunda voz femenina, la cual había sido la causante de que hubiese acabado en el piso… gracias a su repentina aparición.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!... gomen… gomen… -respondió la voz femenina, demasiado chillona, y juvenil para provenir de su madre, Shiratori, tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para entender bien que era lo que estaba pasando, miro hacia arriba de el, sonrojándose y arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho –Shira-kun –llamo esta con ese tono de voz que le erizó la piel, solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…

Frente a el, estaba una chica, la misma que salio de su casa hacia unos instantes y había sido la causante de que perdiera el equilibrio y acabara en el suelo, miro hacia arriba, fijo su vista en el collar tallado en madera que llevaba a su cuello, trato de sonreir debilmente sin poder lograrlo, la miro nuevamente...

Jamás se hubiese imaginado poder verla a ella en su casa, sus manos le sudaron, sus mejillas ardían y empezó a trastabillar las palabras como si se tratara de una especie de idiota, los ojos color onix de la chica se posaron en los plateados de el, mientras, esta seguía diciendo avergonzada.

-Gomen… Shira-kun… -dijo esta, tendidote la mano para ayudarle a levantarlo, logrando que el joven guerrero se sonrojara, por ese hecho¿un shinobi de su calibre siendo ayudado por una mujer?... que humillante - fue mi culpa…-seguía diciendo ella –no tuve cuidado no me fije…

-Para nada -contesto el viendo directamente, a la preciosa joven de largos cabellos plateados y sonrisa encantadora –yo tampoco tuve cuidado... no se preocupe... Hatake-san –finalizo este, mirando hacia otro lado, esperando que su sonrojo gracias a la sugerente y provocativa, vestimenta de la kunoichi no fuera tan evidente

La chica solto una risita.

-Solo digamos que ambos tuvimos algo de culpa –contesto la adolescente, encogiéndose en hombros, sonriendo de la misma forma maligna y satírica con la que hacía siempre su madre.

-...Ha... hai... -trato de decir el, nuevamente volvia a trastabillar las palabras...

-Y ya no me llames de usted... -la joven llevo una mano a sus cabellos plateados -que me haces sentir vieja y fea... y no lo soy tanto... ¿verdad? -pregunto esta llena de curiosidad, mirando a el infante el cual trato de decir algo, pero la oportuna intervencion de su madre le salvo de decir algún comentario no apropiado.

-Rin –llamo desde dentro de la casona, la matriarca de la familia, con su sonrisa afable, su mirada dulce, su cabello largo y suelto – ¿estas segura que no quieres quedarte a cenar?

La atractiva kunoichi sonrió a Tenten Hyuga.

-Ieeee –negó con la cabeza sacudiendo su larga cabellera platinada –prometí a mamá llegar temprano para ayudar con la cena, últimamente se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja, eso de la cena en familia

-Me parece una excelente idea –contesto Tenten con una sonrisa amable

-Ieeee –contesto ella, con un tono de pereza, que hizo que la semejanza con su padre fuese más notoria que nunca –prefería tener alguna misión interesante, o leer algún buen libro…–finalizo esta guiñándole un ojo de forma picara a Shiratori, que termino más rojo que un tomate –bien… tengo que apresurarme… mi madre se pone como loca cuando llego tarde... odia que la gente sea impuntual, aunque aún no se como se caso con papa –contesto ella, con una risa llena de extrañeza

Tenten rió junto con ella, mientras la joven, se despedía con un gesto de su mano

-Nos vemos… Shira-kun –paso su mano por su hombro - Tenten-san…

-Hai –la chica cabellos plateados alzo la mano mientras escuchaba a la Anbu -Salúdame a Anko, y Kakashi-sensei

-Hai, así lo haré –contesto esta dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida con la mano en alto, deteniéndose nuevamente, esta vez, por un nuevo ente que freno su camino… la chica sonrió al sentir su presencia, sin siquiera voltearse para mirarle

-Neji-san… buenas noches –contesto ella con una sonrisa dulce, el patriarca de la familia Hyuga, y representante del Bouke había llegado, mostrandose más guapo que nunca, atractivo, alto, altivo, los años le venían bien, pero por la expresión de su cara venía cansado, molesto, y tal vez, solo tal vez, un poco incomodo con la presencia de la joven kunoichi.

-Hatake-san–dijo este alzando una ceja, al ver a la joven, y tambien, al ver lo atrevido de su vestimenta, mallas, por todo su cuerpo, un top pequeño, un cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para su edad, aclaro su garganta, mirando a la jovencita como si se tratara de su propia hija –No crees que hace algo de frío para esa ropa

-¡Neji! –reprendió desde lejos su esposa, molesta por su intromisión, esperando que aquel comentario no fuera demasiado ofensivo para la joven, sin embargo ella demasiado objetiva soltó.

-Ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… -contesto esta alzando los brazos mirando su ropa y su cuerpo perfecto -papa dice lo mismo, pero estoy cómoda con ella… me sirve para pelear…

-mmph –contesto el, mientras la joven, sonreía nuevamente, y antes de salir por la puerta principal de la familia Hyuga se despidió de la familia una vez más, con un gesto en la mano.

-HASTA MAÑANA

-¡Hasta mañana Rin!

La cabeza masculina de la familia, paso al lado de su primer hijo, (mientras la joven se iba) mirándolo, analizándolo con solo un vistazo…

_-Esta sonrojado y demasiado serio, más de lo normal... algo le pasaba..._

Aún seguía siendo un genio, aún podía leer a las personas, como si de un libro se tratasen... y sus hijos no era la excepción.

Shiratori, también lo supo, su padre siempre lo hacía.

Odiaba que lo hiciera ¿si quería saber algo porque simplemente no lo preguntaba?.

Siempre llegaba y en vez de preguntarle, lo analizaba, le molestaba... en cualquier otro momento hubiese armado un gran escándalo.

Pero en ese momento, no lo hizo, puesto que poco le importo sintió como su padre, palmeo su hombro suavemente, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de el, ni se movió, escucho un suave beso, el único acto de amor que solían mostraban sus padres en público.

Y luego la voz de su madre, seguida de la de su padre.

-¿Qué tal?

-He tenido días peores

Pero Shiratori, ni siquiera se volteo a verlos, su mirada seguía puesta en la enorme puerta de madera, donde hacía unos segundos había estado, la hermosa y única hija del matrimonio Hatake-Mitarashi; Rin, homenajeada con ese nombre, por la compañera de su padre caída en batalla.

Rin Hatake Mitarashi, la capitán Anbu femenina más joven de todas, que con solo 16 años tenía bajo su cargo a miembros que en algunos casos le duplicaban la edad, la joven más encantadora, hermosa, sexy, coqueta, y terriblemente impuntual, que Shiratori había conocido, dicha joven (que a pesar de que le llevaba 5 años, próximamente 6), de la cual el pequeño heredero Hyuga, estaba terriblemente enamorado.

Sonrió debilmente...

-Shira-kun… -escucho el joven a lo lejos, provenir de una voz femenina –Shira-kun –llamo con voz un poco más alta, sin poderlo sacar todavía del trance en que el joven gennin se encontraba.

-Shiratori –llamo entonces una segunda voz más potente, masculina e imposible de dejar pasar por alto

-¿Si… papa? –contesto el con voz queda, devolviendo su mirada al atractivo capitán Anbu, el cual le regreso una mirada inquisitiva…

-La cena… -dijo este en voz fuerte y ligeramente molesto

-Ahhh si –contesto el mirando nuevamente a la puerta, pero esta vez, su madre toco su hombro para llamar su atención.

-Ve y ayuda a tus hermanos¿quieres?... están poniendo la mesa… -dijo su madre en voz suave y encantadora

-Hai… -el joven hecho un ultimo vistazo a la puerta y luego a sus padres con una expresión de ligera molestia –hai

El hijo mayor del matrimonio Hyuga entro en la casa, cerrando la puerta, tras el con un poco de violencia

-¿Qué diablos le pasa? –masculló ligeramente molesto Neji, sin entender bien, el cambio de humor del joven, pero su esposa, parecía de lo más divertida

-Esta creciendo –dijo ella, esperando que con esas palabras, su esposo entendiera bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo

-¿Y? –Tenten Hyuga, sonrió amablemente, antes de posar sus labios sobre los suyos –y se nos va a enfriar la cena… vamos

-Hai…

**00000**

-Gracias por la comida –dijeron los 3 hijos del matrimonio Hyuga, juntando sus manos, Silha, habiendo heredado la actitud alegre y positiva de su madre, grito con todas sus fuerzas, Shiratori, al contrario de ella heredo la de su padre, mascullando en voz baja el agradecimiento por la comida, y Teinei, el menor de los 2 de apenas 5 años, de parecido semejante a su hermano mayor y padre, con la única diferencia de tener el cabello llevado en una larga trenza, respondió, alegremente, con el usual comportamiento de los niños de su edad.

-¿Y bien? –dijo Tenten amablemente, una vez que todos los miembros de la familia contaron con un suculento plato de comida, servido por una joven sirvienta, la cual se despidió cuando Neji le dio el permiso de hacerlo -¿Qué tal su día? -pregunto ella como ya era costumbre, a diferencia de las ideas de Neji, de permanecer en absoluto silencio durante la cena, ella prefería platicar de su día con las personas importantes en su vida...

Algo que ya era meramente un ritual.

Tenten volteo a ver a su esposo, este había empezado a comer, esperando que con esa forma pudiera evadir la pregunta, (tal y como hacía siempre en todas las noches) no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, casi nunca hablaba en la mesa, no frente a sus hijos, o si lo hacía respondía con monosílabos.

"_Son demasiado pequeños, para problemas de adultos",_ contestaba el, en la intimidad de su alcoba, no estaba de acuerdo con su pensar, pero bien sabía que no podía hacerlo cambiar de opinión fácilmente.

Así que la mujer paso la palabra al menor de sus hijos, el cual se veía ansioso por hablar

-Fue genial mama –contesto el –hoy fui a entrenar con Lee-sensei y Gai-sensei y fue ¡GENIAAAAL!

-¿En serio? –contesto ella contenta de que sus hijos aún tuviera una buena relación con dos personas tan importantes en su vida

-Haaaaaaaaaaai, además Lee-sensei, me ha enseñado muchísimas técnicas de taijutsu, -contesto el niño con la inocencia y el brillo de emoción bien visible en sus ojos -y me dijo que si sigo entrenando de esa manera, combinando el taijutsu con el "puño suave" de la familia podré lograr una ¡SUPER TECNICA!

Tenten miró a su esposo, por más que tratara de disimularlo tomando un largo sorbo de su bebida, podía verse por debajo del vaso una enorme sonrisa de orgullo.

-Me alegro mucho…-contesto su madre -se que así será… solo pon tu mejor esfuerzo y tanto tu padre como yo estaremos muy orgullosos

Neji accedió a las palabras de su mujer con un apenas perceptible movimiento de su cabeza, logrando que su pequeño hijo se hinchara de orgullo

-Si mama –contesto el niño con los ojos brillantes.

-Y a ti Silha –llamo su madre- ¿Cómo te fue?

La niña, que veía disimuladamente su reflejo en el vaso de agua, contesto con algo de pereza

-Bien mama –contesto ella, de forma lacónica

-¿Algo interesante?

-No, nada –contesto ella llevándose a la boca un gran pedazo de comida –en la escuela me aburrí mucho… siempre soy la primera en contestar… es demasiado aburrido

-¿La primera en contestar? –pregunto su padre, ahora lo doblemente orgulloso de haber engendrado hijos, con el mismo genio que el suyo

-Hai –contesto ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo –Moegi-sama, siempre hace preguntas muuuuuy fáciles

-Ya veo… -contesto Tenten –tu día fue bastante tranquilo

-Hai –contesto ella –lo divertido vino después –dijo esta con los ojos iluminados, Kankuro-san, el tío, de Arashi, nos llevo a comprar helados… a Arashi a Tatsumaki y a mi

-No sabía que Kankuro estaba en la aldea...

-Seguro vino por algunos papeles... Neji -contesto Tenten tranquilizando de ese modo a su esposo, dado que el trabajo Anbu lo estaba volviendo más paranoico de lo que ya de por si era. -¿Y que más paso cariño? -continuo preguntando Tenten a su hija.

-Yo pedi un helado de vainilla, con chocolate derretido encima... Kankuro-san nos consintio en todo, gracias a que conoció a dos chicas muy bonitas, mientras nos atendían

Tanto su padre como su madre dejaron sus cubiertos por unos segundos, mirándose el uno al otro interrogante, sabiendo de antemano la fama de casanova que tenía el hermano del Kazekage.

-Haaaai, estaba muy feliz –continuo ella con la inocencia propia de su edad –lo único que me pareció raro es que dijo que Arashi era su hija… -se llevo su mano a la mandíbula como analizando el porque lo había dicho- fue raro –dijo ella terminando de este modo, su platica, Silha, generalmente, era mucho más comunicativa, pero ese día parecía no tener demasiadas ganas de hablar y decidió prestar más atención en el reflejo que le daba el vaso.

Tenten rió levemente, mientras negaba con la cabeza…

_-Ese Kankuro no va a cambiar nunca _

-¿Tenten? –llamo Neji desde su lugar, volviendo a tomar sus alimentos

-Hai –contesto en voz baja Tenten, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a decir su pareja –mañana hablare con Temari, no te preocupes... - mientras sus ojos castaños se posaron en los plateados de su hijo mayor, el cual parecía más mudo que nunca.

Sonrió afablemente, antes de volverse a el, e interrogarlo con la pregunta de cajón.

-Y tu Shira-kun… ¿Qué tal fue tu día?... si mal no recuerdo hoy tuviste tu primera misión –contesto ella, mientras el joven hijo prodigio de la familia sintió como 4 pares de ojos le veían inquisitivamente, pero ninguno más inquisitivo como el de su padre, el siempre le veía de ese manera como si quisiera leerle la mente, se estaba enfadando.

-Bien –contesto el lacónico y un poco grosero –tuvimos que atrapar un gato

-¿Un gato? –dijo Tenten alzando las cejas

-¿Un gato? –repitieron sus hermanos, soltando Sihla una risita, que logro hacerlo molestar más de lo que ya de por si estaba.

-¿Un gato? –pregunto su padre, intrigado mirando a su duramente hijo

-Hai... un gato... –dijo este con cierta decepción, después de todo lo contado por sus hermanos menores, el debía de haber logrado la mejor anécdota del día, sin embargo sus palabras, denotaban preocupación al no ser así.

El patriarca de la familia negó con la cabeza.

-Por lo que veo las misiones de esta aldea cada día son peores

-Neji –llamo Tenten a su esposo, de forma nada cortes, mientras trataba de levantarle los pocos ánimos que le quedaban a su pequeño hijo.

-No te preocupes Shira-kun –contesto ella - las primeras misiones siempre son así, por kami que tu padre y yo pasamos por lo mismo antes de tener una misión decente

-¿En serio? –dijo este con el animo un poco más arriba.

-Sip –contesto ella llena de alegría mientras el mayor de los Hyuga permaneció en el más profundo de los silencios

-¿Cuál fue su primera misión? –dijo ahora intrigada Silha

-Veamos -dijo ella alzando los ojos como tratando de recordar –si mal no recuerdo, creo que fue pasear unos perros del vecindario… si eso fue ¿recuerdas Neji?

-mmmph… no bien

Tenten soltó una risotada.

-Si ahora lo recuerdo… fue una misión de lo más extraña… -sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo muy gracioso -los perros odiaron a Gai-sensei desde el momento en que lo vieron apenas los soltamos, fueron contra el –una risa general inundo la habitación –tratamos de atraparlos casi toda la tarde, uno trato de comerse uno de mis chongitos, otro más babeo todo a Lee y un ultimo orino a su padre –tanto los niños, como su madre soltaron una carcajada –fue de lo más divertido

-No tanto –contesto Neji

-Fue genial –dijo Tenten ignorando olímpicamente a su esposo – me encantaban las misiones del equipo, eran tan divertidas…

-Eso quiere decir que ya no te gustan tus misiones ¿mama?

-No… no quise decir eso…-dijo esta negando con la cabeza - aún me gustan las misiones Anbu, pero esas ya no son para nada de divertidas… son realmente peligrosas, nada realmente semejante con las misiones del equipo

-Bueno pero por lo menos tu tenias un gran equipo, papa, y a Lee-sensei…-dijo Shiratori con cierta decepción

-Pero que dices –dijo Tenten alegremente -¡tu también tienes un gran equipo… Amai, tu prima, es una excelente kunoichi y tampoco hay que olvidar al hijo prodigo de los Uchiha… Samui!

Silha suspiro ruidosamente, al simple mención de su nombre…

-Estar junto con Amai, es bueno… -se sincero este - pero con Samui…es terrible… ese Uchiha, es realmente un idiota…

-Kyaaa –chillo entonces Silha logrando que las ultimas palabras de odio hacia el primer hijo de lo Uchiha, quedaran ahogadas, la joven de ojos plateados se levanto de un salto, mirando con furia a su hermano mayor -¡no le digas eso a Samui!

-¿Qué?¿Acaso dije algo que te molestara?

-Si… decirle idiota a Samui, porque de idiota no tiene ni un pelo… es un ¡Genio!

-Más bien tiene un genio…

Las mejillas de la joven se inflaron al oir esas palabras, antes de escuchar al menor de sus hermanos seguirle la corriente a Shiratori, logrando de este modo, que su pequeña hermana se enfadara aún más…

-¡Si! No hay que decirle "_idiota al novio_" de Silha

-Yo… -la niña se puso de un vivo color tomate, mientras sus hermanos se veían de esa forma maliciosa en que sus hermanos se ven al lograr hacer enojar a un hermano…

-Niños creo que no se va a llegar a ningún lado con esta conversación –trato de decir a sus hijos, los cuales ya prendidos, no le hicieron caso.

_-¡Silha y Samui están debajo de un árbol!_ –comenzó a cantar su hermano

-Realmente no se que le vez –continuó Shiratori, mirando a su hermanita con una sonrisa burlona

_-Primero el amor… después matrimonio y luego… los dos acunando un bebe... _

-Niños basta –siguió diciendo Tenten

-¡Es el chico más guapo de toda la generación… te parece poco!

-Niños –se inmiscuyo ahora su padre, logrando la misma atención que los pequeños tenían hacia su madre.

-Lo único que se, es que tu adorado Samui es que es un tonto

-¡No le digas así a Samui!

-¡Niños!

-Es un tonto, tonto muy tonto engreído hijo de papi llamado Samui

-Niños hagan caso a su padre

-Tonto es otro –contesto ella

-¿Si… acaso te estas describiendo a ti?... –dijo este con cierta sorna –Mirando tu reflejo en donde puedas, esperando de esa forma gustarle a tu novio

-Bien –dijo esta ya terriblemente molesta -seré lo tonta que tu quieras…

-Sihla, Shiratori, basta ya ustedes dos...

-Pero por lo menos el chico que me gusta sabe que existo no como tu

La sonrisa de Shiratori desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que hizo su primera aparición

-¡Cállate! –dijo este apretando los dientes mirando intercaladamente a sus padres

-¿Qué estas celoso?

-¡No lo estoy!

-Si que lo estas… al menos Samui sabe que existo… pero tú… realmente crees que Rin Hatake algún día te va a hacer caso

_-Silencio-_

-¿¿¿¿Rin Hatake???? –soltó su padre, mirando inquisitivamente a su esposa, la cual negaba con la cabeza, levemente…

-Ayyyyy no –decía esta en voz bajita…

-¿Rin Hatake? –dijo este mirando a su esposa -¿la hija de Hatake Kakashi y Anko Mitarashi?

-Pues… -dijo esta sonrojándose encantadoramente, ante la pregunta que le hacía su esposo

-¿La que tiene 16 años?

-Neji…

-¿Tu sabías? –dijo este como si le quisiera fulminar con la mirada, Tenten sonrió tranquilamente, sabía que la catastofre estaba por venir, procuro tranquilizarlo lo más que pudo.

-Koibito…

-¿¿¿TENTEN???

-Neji... corazón... era muy obvio… y…

-¡¡¡¡VAS A MORIR CHISMOSA!!!!

Muy tarde...

La catastofre ya había empezado, los platos de comida volaron, y los gritos llenaron la habitación, Shiratori amenazaba con reducir el numero de miembros de su familia de un momento a otro, Silha seguía gritando un monton de cosas sin sentido, mientras Tenten procuraba alejar a sus dos hijos mayores, al tiempo que el menor seguía cantando esa cancioncilla que les irritaba enormemente.

Neji por su parte maldecía el momento en que se le paso por la cabeza la idea de que tener más de un hijo era una buena idea.

Suspiro de forma cansina... Tenten no podía sola con los dos, la presencia paterna tambien tendría que intervenir...

_-El peor aniversario de bodas del mundo_

Suspiro nuevamente

_...realizandose en el comedor de la familia Hyuga_

**00000**

Bien aki queda el segundo capitulo ¿que les parecio¿demasiado loca la familia del serio y resposable Neji Hyuga?, bueno por que no, despues de todo a Neji ya le venia bien relajarse un poco, y teniendo de madre a Tenten, pueeeeees, todo puede pasar, quise ponerle a Neji algo que nunca tuvo... una familia normal, (medianamente normal) . Me alegra mucho ver que haya recibido criticas positivas respecto a esta historia, realmente pense que solamente yo sola me iba a dar animos ¡vamos tu puedes midory!, me alegra ver k no tuve que llegar a ese extremo, nos estamos leyendo y mil gracias por sus comentarios. Besossss.

HaRuNo-SaMy.- Gracias, me alegra k te haya gustado. :D  
Potters-light.- Me alegra mucho k te haya gustado, dado k los personajes no son más k otra cosa de mi invensión trate de hacerlo medianamente divertido, tmb me alegra k se te haya hecho emocionante, y de los nuevos capitulos del shippuden ¡no me digas eso!!!!, no les he visto me quede hasta cuando muere gaara, tengo k conseguir los proximos capitulos... mmm  
Alexis Uzumaki.- Yo de hacerlo largo encantada pero creeme va a enfadar, mejor lo dejo antes de k me digan ayyy ya fue mucho ya parale, nos estamos leyendo, besos.  
nairelena.- Claro k te doy permiso de subirlo, no hay problema, ya sabes entre mas los lean mejor, oye y si me dejaste tu correo, la vd, no se vio, jaja, no se k tiene esta pagina, pero nunca se ven los correos, pero de todos modos gracias, nos leemos besos y cuidate.  
Julietaa.- Gracias, me alegra k se te haga lindo, y sip, aki pongo de pareja a los Uzumakis con los Uchihas, harian una bonita pareja, por lo menos en mi mundo raro, nos vemos pronto besos.  
omtatelo.- Kyaaaaaaaaaa a Harry Potter, jajaja, k sope, si es cierto, jajaja, no tuve cuidado con eso, gracias por los animos colega.  
Tenshi of Light.- Gracias, me alegra.  
winry-chan.- Sip, quise poner a una Amai más cesuda que su padre aunk no fue tan difícil lograrlo, nos leemos besos.  
aoi-tsumetai.- Genial, y yo te juro k pense que si iba a aburrir, me alegra mucho ver que no fue asi. Cuidate Tu tmb.  
The Shade Ghost.- Hola Shade, sip, se que fue sorpresa el jefe de equipo k les puse, originalmente tenia dos otros personajes en mente, Shikamaru o Hanabi, pero luego entre una cosa y otra quedo Konohamaru, me gusto me alegra k sigas leyendo mis locuras, espero seguir por aki pronto, y tmb por el msn, pero ya vez, siempre ando vuelta loca ahí, Nos leemos pronto, besos.  
laLii-chan.- Sip, decidi seguirle, un poco más con mis locuras, nos leemos besos.  
Aiko Airam.- Mil gracias, de veras me pongo rojita cuando escribes todo eso, es realmente un honor saber k haya una persona tan k me apoye en cualquier locura k se me pase por la cabeza, espero k te guste el siguiente capitulo, y k tu "ma"no te tire tus cosas, es muy feo , nos estamos leyendo y gracias por ser tan fiel a mis historias, un besote bien grande.  
naoko higurashi.- Seeee, si al menos no es la gran historia vamos a hacerla un pokitin divertida, espero k pronto tengas vacaciones o ya tan siquiera un puente, para k puedas escribir, tus fics maravillosos, las canciones k escoges, amo la de "te soñe de aleks sintek", yo nunca salgo de la trova cubana para mis fics, pero procurare seguir tu ejemplo, nos estamos leyendo y cuidate un beso bien grando.  
Ligabiss.- de veras, pense k no gustaban los fics, con los hijos de los personajes, de veritas, y me sòrprendes trate de hacer, los personajes lo más parecido a sus padres, por k, (jeje, asi no es tan difícil), pero ademas por k los niños a esas edad siguen el ejemplo de las personas a quienes admiran. Bueno eso dicen, quien sabe… mmmm nos leemos pronto besos.  
L.I.T.-Siiiiiiiiii, segui con la continuación, no quiero dejar mis dos segundos de gloria, vd, jajaja, nos estamos leyendo besos.  
NaRU-GiRl.- Pues aki puedes darte cuenta k paso con el matrimonio Hyuga, normal, problemas con los niños, como toda casa, un nuevo integrante en la familia, un niño, una familia meramente "normal", nos leemos besos.  
Harlett.- Noooo, no me puedo tardar con una idea, por k si me tardo mucho corro el riesgo de que se me olvide, así me ha pasado con tantas ideas k traigo en la mente, uyyy si supieras, nos leemos muy pronto cuidate abrazos y besos.


	3. Gato

**Gato**

Era raro…

Aún podía sentir sus suaves labios, sobre su mejilla, una sensación hormigueante sobre ella, una calidez en la pequeña parte que sus labios habían tocado su piel, el suave y poco perceptible aroma de Amai aún le impregnaba la nariz, más que nunca, se sonrojo un poquito, siguió caminando, procurando sacarse de la mente a la chiquilla audaz, que había tenido el atrevimiento de besarle inocentemente en la mejilla.

-Tsk… -masculló el escupiendo contra el suelo, como señal de desprecio -tonta -dijo para si este, una vez que los recuerdos, del beso infantil, regresaron a su mente con más fuerza.

El hormigueo en sus mejillas, se hizo más incomodo que nunca, cuando… los ojos blanquecinos de su compañera de equipo, volaron a su mente, toco su mejilla, débilmente.

Nunca antes le había besado una chica que no fuera miembro de su familia, claro esta, pero esa pequeña e impertinente niña lo había hecho.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

La había conocido durante toda su vida, y nunca la había visto así, sonrojada, y con esa sonrisa de niña débil y temerosa. Que considero no le quedaba nada mal…

-Es rara –admitió este, mientras veía a lo lejos como la imponente casa del creciente Clan Uchiha estaba a unos pocos metros de el. –es muy rara –volvió a decir, Amai bien podía enfrentarse con un montón de Shinobis malvados, y eso no la amedrentaría.

"NO HAY UN RETO DEMASIADO GRANDE PARA LA PROXIMA HOKAGE! –seguramente diría ella.

También podría pasar las etapas más duras y entrenamientos más exhaustivos y eso no la cambiaría ni siquiera un poco.

-"SOY FUERTE… PUEDO HACER TODO LO QUE ME PROPONGA" –sería su más obvia respuesta.

Pero… Samui rió entre dientes…

-Cuando se trata de algo tan simple como un simple beso en la mejilla, su actitud infantil e hiperactiva cambia y parece el más dulce y tierno corderito, atemorizada y avergonzada de sus acciones…

La sonrisa en sus labios se extendio aún más… había llegado a casa.

-Esa Uzumaki… es realmente rara… -toco su mejilla por ultima vez… cerrando la puerta tras el, esperando tambien que con eso, pudiera dejar atrás los recuerdos de el primer beso infantil de muchos que en su vida adulta ya recibiría…

Traspaso la puerta principal de la mansión, cerrándola tras el. Volviendose hacia la entrada mientras hablaba en voz un poco más fuerte de cómo generalmente lo hacía.

-Ya estoy en casa

-Buenas noches Samui-san… –una joven sirvienta vestida de forma sencilla, con el enorme bordado de la familia Uchiha en uno de los hombres le llamo desde el recibidor, haciendo una reverencia, hacia el vástago de la familia.

-Buenas noches… Megumi-san –dijo el pequeño hijo de la familia Uchiha, mirando con gesto aburrido a la joven y bonita sirvienta frente a el, empezó a descalzarse; mientras hacía la pregunta de rutina cuando llegaba a casa -¿mis papas?

-Sasuke-sama aún no ha llegado de su trabajo… –empezó a decir ella -Sakura-san, llegó hace rato, pero salio rumbo al hospital

El chiquillo suspiro, mientras dejaba el par de zapatos en la entrada

-¿Alguna emergencia otra vez?

-No –la joven negó con la cabeza –dijo que solo iba a llevar unos papeles

-…ya…-dijo el niño haciendo que la sirvienta entendira que ya no quería escuchar mayor explicación -y...

-Faiya-chan, esta en su habitación jugando con Koigoro-kun -contesto ella adelantadose a una pregunta que era obvia.

-¿Koigoro?... –pregunto el niño extrañado de saber que el mejor amigo de su hermana estaba en su habitación, cosa que no sería nada raro, si el viviera en esa aldea, pero la arena estaba muy lejos de Konoha, así que pudo más su curiosidad -¿esta aquí?

-Hai, Kazekage-sama y su esposa, están en la aldea… creo que era para el cumpleaños de los pequeños Nara…

-Ya… -dijo el como si no le prestara mucha atención -lo había olvidado –contesto el, dejando su zapatos al pie de la puerta perfectamente bien acomodados, pasando a un lado de la sirvienta sin agradecer ninguna de sus atenciones.

-Samui-san –dijo entonces la sirvienta, la cual parecía no molestarle lo más mínimo la actitud hermética del pequeño

-¿Si?

-La cena se servirá en 20 minutos… ¿podría avisarle a Faiya-chan?

El niño le miró con una ceja en alto, mientras la joven sirvienta seguía sonriendo amablemente, parecía estar demasiado acostumbrada a su trato.

Suspiro de forma cansina, como si le estuviera dando a entender que no le parecía en lo más mínimo hacer eso.

-….si… lo haré

-Arigato Samui-san

-…

El chico de cabellos oscuros siguió caminando por el corredor con paso lento, suspiro largamente, siempre era lo mismo… llegaba y sus padres no estaban, su madre pasaba horas enteras (a veces toda la noche en el hospital) y su padre en el cuartel Anbu. Recibiéndolo siempre de forma amable la misma sirvienta todas las noches.

-Tsk… -masculló este molesto cuando paso a un lado del cuarto de sus padres…

La joven sirvienta Megumi era amable no iba a discutirlo, pero a pesar de su amabilidad, eso no era lo mismo.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres por unos instantes.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero... una pequeña e infantil parte dentro de lo pedía a gritos, bajo un poco la cabeza, como si estuviese avergonzado de pensarlo, quería que sus padres pasaran un poco más de tiempo en casa junto con el y su pequeña hermana¿que no hubiese dado por que sus padres fueran iguales a los de Amai?.

Entorno sus ojos fijándose en las vetas de la madera.

Su madre Hinata Uzumaki, no había dejado las misiones, aún las hacía y también regía a la dinastía Hyuga con justicia, pero aún así tenía el tiempo suficiente para estar en casa cuando su única hija regresaba de la escuela o las misiones y que decir de su padre, Naruto Uzumaki jamás hacía falta el, a pesar de ser un importante miembro de la sociedad de Konoha, el joven Sannin, nunca negaba su tiempo a su pequeña.

O que tal como el matrimonio Hyuga, los padres de Shiratori, Tenten Hyuga aún seguía siendo una capitan Anbu, y aún así tenía tiempo para regresar servir la cena y cuidar a no solo uno, sino tres hijos, y Neji Hyuga que según las mismas palabras de Shiratori, su padre nunca faltaba a la cena en familia. Así tuviera lo que tuviese que hacer.

Apretó los puños.

_-Pero sus padres… _-puso la mano en frente de la puerta de sus padres –siempre estaban demasiado ocupados. Según palabras de su propia madre, todo eso era gracias al titulo de Sannis del cual el estaba tan orgulloso.

El joven matrimonio de Sannins, pasaban tiempo en casa, no se negaba, pero tal vez no el suficiente que su hijo mayor hubiese querido, claro que estaba orgulloso de ellos, pero a veces… hubiese preferido que sus padres fueran solamente unos simples shinobis, con misiones sencillas y de este modo poder estar con ellos durante más tiempo.

Dejo de tocar la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

_-Ser un Sannin es un privilegio, pero hay veces en que hay un precio muy alto por pagar_ –recito el mismo las palabras que su padre le confeso, cuando era aún más pequeño.

Suspiro.

En ese tiempo no lo había entendido pero ahora…

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa te rindeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss! –escucho el mayor de los Uchiha en voz fuerte y potente.

-¡NEEEEEEEEEH FAIYAAAAA!

-¿Faiya? –se pregunto el hermano de esta intrigado, por oír la voz de su hermanita seguida de la voz del amigo de esta… camino rumba a su habitación, escuchando cada vez más claramente…

-Faiyaaaaaa… suéltame –siguió diciendo la voz del pequeño

-No hasta que me digas que te rindas –escucho su hermano

-Ya te dije que si… ahora suéltame… –dijo la voz infantil, que el reconoció como la de Koigoro.

Samui, sintiéndose cada vez más curioso, toco la puerta de la habitación, pero ni le escucharon, puesto que apenas puso su mano sobre la puerta la risa estridente de su hermana hizo su aparición.

-¡GANEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –decía su pequeña hermana pelirrosa, cuando Samui entro a la habitación, mientras veía llena de orgullo, al pequeño pelirrojo a sus pies.

-Auch… -dijo el pequeño, tanteándose las muñecas, con un gesto desaprobatorio –te deje ganar solo porque eres niña

-Vamos –contesto ella con una sonrisa burlona –no seas llorón ni aguantas nada

El pequeño pelirrojo iba a contestar algo seguramente ofensivo de no haber sido por la oportuna intervención de su hermano.

-Faiya –llamó Samui desde la puerta, mirando a su hermana e invitado

-Ahhhhh –chilló la pequeña emocionada -¡SAMUI-KUN! –la emotiva pelirrosa salto a sus brazos, llena de alegría –llegaste muy tarde nii-san

-Si algo –contesto el obligando a su hermana a que le soltara, a pesar de lo mucho que quería a la pequeña, el no era de los tipos realmente afectuosos otro de los talentos heredados de su padre.

-¡Dime… dime! Samui-kun –dijo ella con ojos brillantes -¿¡que tal estuvo tu primera misión!?

-¿Mi primera misión?

-¿Primera misión? –pregunto esta vez el pequeño pelirrojo a su mejor amiga la cual movio la cabeza afirmativamente

-HAAAAAI –la pequeña miro a su amigo –HOY SAMUI CUMPLIO SU PRIMERA MISIÓN COMO SHINOBI –concluyó esta señalando con un dedo a su hermano mayor -¿verdad Samui-kun?

-Ehhhh... -dijo este mirando al pequeño pelirrojo - si…

-WOOOOHHHH –dijo el pequeño mirando al chiquillo con los ojos brillantes, parecía estar igual o tal vez más emocionado que su misma hermana, la cual le seguía atosigando con preguntas

-¿Verdad que fue emocionante Samui-kun?...¿A que si?

-Ehhh…

-¿LUCHASTE CONTRA UN MONTON DE NINJAS MALVADOS?... ¿O TAL VEZ PROTEGISTE A UNA PRINCESA DE ALGUN COMPLOT SECRETO? DIMEEEE… DIMEEEEEEEEEEE

-Ehhhh… pues… la verdad… -Samui miro los ojos brillantes de su hermana, parecía realmente emocionada por saber que tan excitante había sido su misión. Sintió una punzada en el estomago, los grandes e inocentes ojos de su hermana seguía expectantes por una respuesta, la garganta se le seco.

¿Cómo era que iba a decirle el fracaso que había sido su misión?... Ella realmente lo admiraba y decirle su primera misión sería más que avergonzante¿Atrapar un gato¡no podía decirle eso!... trago saliva sintiéndose incapaz de explicar lo patético de su misión, prefirió decir una verdad a medias –pues… la verdad… es que… es que…

-¡QUEEEEE! -chilló la pelirrosa -¡DIME HERMANO… NO SEAS ASI!

-Pues… la verdad es que… nosotros… es decir… nosotros… tuvimos una misión de rastreo y captura

-¡RASTREO Y CAPTURA! –Grito la pequeña, realmente emocionada -¿EN SERIO?

-Si… si…-dijo este rascándose detrás de la oreja con un gesto torpe - Amai… Shiratori y yo tuvimos esa misión

-¡GENIAAAAAAAAAAAL! –los ojos de la chiquilla se iluminaron como si hubiese oído la mejor noticia del mundo -¿OISTE KOIGORO… OISTE?… SAMUI-KUN TUVO SU PRIMERA MISIÓN DE RASTREO Y CAPTURA

-Hai… hai… es genial –contesto el pequeño príncipe de las arenas que parecía, igual o tal vez más maravillado con la historia del hermano de Faiya.

-Ya veras –dijo la pequeña de cabellos rosados –que si nos esforzamos lo suficiente pronto podremos estar al nivel de Samui-kun….

-HAI

-¿Y pronto podremos hacer misiones tan geniales como esas?

El pequeño Samui sentía, las orejas calientes, el peso de estar diciéndole una mentira como esa a su hermana lo estaba matando.

-Por supuesto -siguió diciendo Faiya -si Samui-kun lo logra también nosotros lo lograremos…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

Tarde que temprano la pequeña se daría cuenta de la realidad, solo con que preguntara:

-Por cierto Samui-kun… ¿que fue lo que tuviste que rastrear y capturar?

Eso precisamente, las mejillas se le tiñeron de un color rojo.

-Etto…

Los ojos esmeraldas de la pequeña se colocaron sobre los suyos, expectante.

-Etto…

-¿Si?... ¿si?

Samui trago saliva, sabía que tarde que temprano había de pasar, tenía que responderle… pero por suerte, no esa noche…

-¿A que se debe toda esta algarabía? –ya que la intromisión de el jefe de familia le salvo por esa ocasión.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –chilló la pequeña, reconociendo la voz de su padre, se dio vuelta rápidamente para ver a su progenitor, se colgó a sus brazos, mientras su padre tomaba en brazos a su hija menor.

-Hoy pareces realmente contenta –dijo su padre, encarando a su pequeña hija, la cual accedió con la cabeza al comentario hecho por su padre…

-Haaaaaaaaaaaai –gritó la pequeña con tanta fuerza, que Sasuke casi temió quedarse sordo –lo estoy, lo estoy.

-¿Ah si? –contesto el, mirando los enormes e inocentes ojos de su pequeña -¿y se puede saber porque?

-Samui-kun –dijo ella señalando a su hermano mayor con el dedo índice -¡tuvo su primera misión!

Sasuke pasó su vista hasta su pequeño hijo, el cual para pronto bajo la mirada como si estuviese apenado.

-Ah si, lo recuerdo –contesto Sasuke, mirando a su vástago, mientras colocaba a la pequeña Faiya en el piso, esperando poder ver directamente a los ojos a su pequeño, sin embargo Samui, parecía realmente interesado en ver el piso de madera bajo sus pies.

-Haaai –siguió diciendo la pequeña -y nos estaba contando a Koigoro y a mi lo emocionante que fue su primera misión

Sasuke alzó una ceja sorprendido, bien sabía que todas las primeras misiones eran una gran perdida de tiempo, pero también sabía que todo shinobi tenía que empezar por algo simple.

-¿En serio? –pregunto este, mirando a su hijo sorprendido, casi hubiese jurado que se hubiese sonrojado.

-Hai –contesto Samui en voz baja, como si estuviera avergonzado de su propia actuación.

-Hai –recalco la pequeña niña –dijo que tuvo una misión de rastreo y captura

-¿Rastreo y captura? –repitió Sasuke, mirando a Samui, casi tuvo deseos de reír, pero no lo hizo, sino que se enorgulleció enormemente de la capacidad mental de su hijo, para inventar un nombre tan rebuscado a una misión que seguramente fue realmente simple.

-HAAAAI -la pequeña Faiya dio un par de saltos, parecía estar realmente emocionada -Y ESTABA POR CONTARNOS A KOIGORO-KUN Y A MI… QUE FUE LO QUE CAPTURARON

-Pues…

-¿Verdad Samui-kun?

-Yo…

-Anda dinos

-Faiya… -le corto su padre mirando seriamente a su hija

-¿Si?

-Samui debe estar cansado –dijo su padre, mirando a Samui el cual ya parecía haber dejado de interesarse en el piso de madera - ya habrá tiempo para hablar después

-…pero… papa…

-Mejor tu y Koigoro alístense para la cena, su madre no debe tardar en llegar… y sabes como odia que la hagan esperar… sobre todo cuando tiene hambre –contesto el, mirando a sus dos hijos, la pequeña accedió con la cabeza mientras tomaba de la mano a el pequeño chiquillo de las arenas.

-Hai… papa… vamos Koigoro-kun –dijo ella mientras salían de la habitación visiblemente decepcionados

-Neeh –contesto el pequeño una vez fuera - pero yo quería escuchar el resto de la historia

-Ya oíste a papa… ya será después

-Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh

Sasuke, miro a su hija y al amigo de este perderse en el pasillo rumbo a los lavabos y solo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente seguro de que no estaban cerca para escucharle empezó a hablar con Samui, el cual no había levantado la cara del piso en ya hacía rato.

-¿Qué tal la primera misión?

-Bien –contesto el de forma seca, parecía levemente molesto, no se digno voltearle a ver –ya oíste a Faiya

-Si le he escuchado, pero realmente no me fío mucho de sus palabras… aún es muy pequeña… todavía no entiende bien

-¿Entiende?... ¿Qué tiene que entender? –pregunto este mirando a su padre de forma retadora, su padre, sin sentirse lo más minino molesto siguió hablando

-Faiya, aun es muy niña –volvió a recalcar el - no sabe realmente lo que son las verdaderas misiones –recapacito –ella siempre piensa que todo será excitante y divertido, cuando la realidad es otra… no digo que siempre serán malas misiones… algunas serán incluso divertidas…

-¿Divertidas?

Sasuke accedió con la cabeza mientras siguió hablando

-Pero habrá otras… que serán demasiado simples… pero no por ello malas o inservibles… todo eso te servirá… hasta lo más sencillo.

-Papa…

-Algún día entenderás… que…-soltó una risita entre los dientes - hasta atrapar un gato es una buena misión.

-¿Atrapar… un gato? –balbuceo el pequeño, mirando con los ojos desorbitados a su padre, el cual sonrió de forma un tanto melancólica

-Si… -soltó una risita, levemente avergonzado -esa fue la primera misión del baka de Naruto, tu madre y yo…

-¿Atrapar… un gato? –volvió a decir este cada vez más incrédulo de sus palabras…

-Hai… -contesto el, tratando de hacer memoria -tenía la costumbre de escaparse de su dueña según dijeron…

-Atrapar un gato… -volvió a decir Samui, pero esta vez, antes de miranrlo nuevamente con una clara muestra de incredulidad rió entre dientes para decir de forma débil y casi imperceptible -Entiendo…

-Hola… -dijo entonces una tercera voz, femenina y claramente dulce, que ambos reconocieron como la de Sakura Uchiha. Samui, que estaba frente a su padre, pudo ver claramente como su madre se colgaba de la espalda de su padre, rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos y le sonreía encantadoramente. -¿se puede saber porque, los dos hombres de mi vida, no están junto con Faiya y Koigoro en la cena?

-Sakura… -dijo su esposo reconociendo la voz al instante -¿a que hora llegaste?

-Apenas hace unos diez minutos… –contesto ella en voz juguetona –y no evadas mi pregunta… ¿Qué están haciendo acá? la cena va a enfriarse

-Papa me hablaba de su primera misión mama –contesto Samui, levemente incomodo por las muestras de cariño publico que solían hacer sus padres.

-¿En serio? –Dijo Sakura, soltando el cuello de su esposo, pasando al lado de su hijo mirándolo como si no creyera lo que su hijo decía -¿Aun la recuerdas? –sacudió su larga cabellera rosada.

-Si lo hago… -contesto el mientras guardaba la mascara Anbu dentro de su porta shurikens, como si estuviese ofendido por la falta de confianza de su esposa.

-¿La misión del gato?

-Un gato endemoniadamente rápido si no lo recuerdas - contesto el mirando a su esposa

Sakura sonrió mientras soltaba una leve risita.

-Si… pobre gatito… me daba un poco de pena regresarlo a su dueña… me pregunto si algún día habrá podido escapar

-…no…

-¿Cómo?

-Estoy seguro que no

-Ya veo… -Sakura sonrió a Sasuke, el cual le regreso una mirada llena de complicidad – y bien… que estamos esperando… la cena nos espera…

**00000**

**Bien , aqui esta la familia que me faltaba, la Uchiha, espero no haberme pasado de Cursilona, si fue asi agradecería que me lo hicieran notar, y bueno, siendo honestos había pensado en dejar la historia, aquí, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba realmente mocha, no saque nada de los otros personajes, y... queda... pues en pocas palabras mocha, bueno, en fin, creo que finalmente si haré otro capitulo, para tan siquiera mencionar a los otros, pobres. :D Gracias por leer. **

steel maiden.- Gracias, espero no raye demasiado en lo cursi, nos leemos. Besos.  
laLii-chan.-Jaja, me imagino creo que en todas las familias, hay siempre miembros asi, espero que te guste este capitulo, besos.  
Aiko Airam.- Todo el mundo tenemos familias igual de locas me da gusto ver que no estoy sola en el mundo jaja, te agradezco muchisimo que sigas aki leyendo mis locuras y tmb, que sigamos estando en contacto en el msn. Nos estaremos leyendo, ya sea aki o por el Messenger, nos leemos besos.  
omtatelo.- :D La risa es una excelente respuesta.  
The Shade Ghost.- Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, sabia que lo iban a notar, error de dedo, si asi gustas llamarlo, cuando inicie con la historia, quería que Shiratori estuviera enamorado de ella, y que ella le llevara varios años, y pues de hecho así lo puse, pero nunca de los nuncas me acorde de hacer concordar las edades con el primer fic, jajaja, errorzote lo se, pero ya ni modo jaja, nos estamos leyendo.  
Potters-light.- Snif, snif, tengo los capitulos nuevos de Shippuden, pero a partir de el capitulo… que sea… el 24 ya no me aparecen la parte del final. Sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiif, y yo que los anduve consiguiendo como loca jaja, en pocas palabras no se ni que onda con Tenten, pero gracias de todas formas me alegro que te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo.  
aoi-tsumetai.-Jajaja, lo siento, pero me encanta KakaxAnko se me hace una pareja, rara, pero creo que quedarian bien. Pero esta bien, a todos nos gustan siempre diferentes parejas, me alegra que te haya gustado, la personalidad de Sihla, y espero que te siga gustando el fic, nos leemos pronto, besos.  
Lilith Hastelin.-Exactamente no lo voy a hacer el fic, extremadamente largo, ni tampoco muy corto, solo digamos que hare los capitulos justos, ni uno mas ni uno menos. O eso tratare, las edades, de Shira, Samui y Amai serian de: 11, la de Rin, 16 y la de los papas y mamas entre 30 y 31.  
Harlett.-Por supuesto que no me molesta, toma al personaje que quieras para el fic que quieras, y si me pudieras avisar cuando la saques te lo agradecereria mucho, me alegra que te haya gustado el matrimonio Hyuga, y espero que te sigue gustando la historia, nos leemos besos.  
winry-chan.-Gracias, por los animos nos leemos pronto.  
Ligabiss.-Tome todo lo malo de los niños y lo puse en su familia, jajaja, pero veanlo asi, son igual de listos que Neji, pero mas felices. Y tanto Neji como Tenten orgullosos de sus retoñitos, gracias, por tus comentarios, y sip, por que no quería dejarlo a medias, si voy a mostrar como es que le va a Shiratori con el amor. Besos.  
Tenshi of Light.- Genial el objetivo de este capitulo era divertir, nos leemos pronto besos.  
L.I.T.-Me alegra muchisimo, sip, quise que el aniversario de bodas fuera de todo menos tranquilo y romantico, (con tres hijos imposible), gracias por tu review, y nos leemos pronto, besos.  
conchito.-Gracias, muchas gracias, siiiiiiiiiii según mis nervios quise que su aniversario no fuera, mil sobre hojuelas, y poder presentar a una familia normal, que era lo que se merecia neji desde hace tiempo, nuevamente te agradezco que la leas, y espero te guste este capitulo y proximo que sera el ultimo.


	4. Fiesta de cumpleaños

**CUARTO CAPITULO**

**FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!-los ojos azules de la pequeña festejada se posaron para pronto en el pastel -¡y feliz cumpleaños a ti!-el pequeño de cabellera azabache, miro a los invitados, devolviéndoles una sonrisa tímida - ¡feliz cumpleaños! -siguieron cantado desafinadamente los invitados -¡¡¡Arashi y Tatsumaki¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños… a… ustedes!!!

La casa de los Nara, se lleno para pronto de aplausos, y exclamaciones de júbilo, por parte de los presentes, puesto que tenían mucho que celebrar.

La familia de las sombras y el viento, estaba de fiesta, por motivo del octavo cumpleaños de sus dos hijos menores, los pequeños Arashi y Tatsumaki Nara.

Las velas del pastel iluminaron el rostro de los jóvenes festejados veían con ojos radiantes el enorme pastel dedicado solo para ellos.

-¡Sopla Arashi! –animó su tío marionetista, mirando a su pequeña consentida, Arashi Nara la cual devolvió la mirada a su tío.

-¡HAAAAI!... ¡¡¡KANKURO-SAMAAAAAAAAA!!! –gritó ella con los ojos resplandecientes, mientras su hermano gemelo, Tatsumaki, mirándole con malos ojos chilló:

-¡¿Porque ella primero?! –replico el hermano y eterno rival de la preciosa Arashi, la cual solamente le saco la lengua, como señal irrespetuosa.

Las mejillas del menor de los Nara se inflaron graciosamente. Mientras Kankuro-sama; palmeaba el hombro de la joven festejada.

-Ella es la mayor –contesto Kankuro orgulloso de su encantadora sobrina y alzando tres dedos contesto –por tres minutos…

-¡Y eso que! –volvió a chillar Tatsumaki.

-¡Que los mayores siempre tenemos todos los derechos! –soltó la chiquilla, con una agudeza e inteligencia nada acorde con su edad, sin embargo tomando en cuenta, quien era el padre, realmente no tenían motivos de que sorprenderse, la niña, se volteo con una sonrisa radiante hacia su tío -¿Verdad que si, Kankuro-sama?

-Por supuesto -contesto el.

Mientras el chiquillo, veía con ojos asesinos a su hermana, y a su tío respectivamente, altamente irritado, abrió los labios para contestarle algo de verdad irrespetuoso, pero antes de hacerlo, Tatsumaki, sintió como una mano calida y amable se posaba sobre su hombro conteniendole.

El joven Nara, se volvió para poder ver a quien le había tocado, Gaara-sama... el Kazekage de la Arena, hermano menor de su madre y tío de este por ende, estaba a su lado.

-No te preocupes Tatsumaki –añadió el pelirrojo, al ver la evidente molestia reflejarse en el rostro infantil de su sobrino - la edad, raras veces es determinante para cualquier cosa… -termino este mirando a su hermano Kankuro, el cual a pesar de que era mayor que el, por mucho no podía superarlo ni en sueños por fuerza (y tal vez también en inteligencia).

Dedico una mirada gentil a su sobrino el cual accedió levemente con la cabeza.

Sonriendo amablemente a su tío favorito.

-Hai… tiene razón Gaara-sama… -contesto el un poco más calmado.

-Si, si... es cierto... tienes toda la razón Gaara -contesto Kankuro - pero creo que tu "teoría de la edad" no se aplica a los cumpleaños ¿no crees? –finalizó el, con cierto tonito burlón, obteniendo como resultado que la mayor de los gemelos estallara en carcajadas, logrando hacer rabiar a su hermano (aún más), sin embargo el Kazekage, sin siquiera molestarse lo más mínimo, comento:

-Kankuro –empezó a hablar con voz suave y pausada

-¿Si?

-¿Te has dado cuenta que estas riñendo a un niño al cual le triplicas la edad? –finalizo el, con una mirada hermética, las mejillas de su hermano, adquirieron un tono rosa pálido, mientras, empezaba a balbucear, cosas que no acabo de comprender.

-Es imposible con ustedes dos –bramó Temari, desde su lugar, y soltando el brazo de su esposo, volvió su rostro hacia su segunda hija.

-Pero vamos Arashi (ignora a estos tontos) –se inmiscuyo su madre, como si no hubiese pasado nada en lo absoluto, ignorar las riñas de sus hermanos ya era un don natural – ¡Sopla fuerte y pide un deseo!

-Hai mamá –contesto la pequeña con una dulzura digna de su edad, e inflando sus mejillas, acabo con las 8 velitas del pastel, a lo cual prosiguió una nueva ronda de aplausos.

Por consiguiente, las mismas velas fueron encendidas por segunda vez; pero esta vez, para dejar el lugar al más pequeño de la familia.

El cual alentado por sus padres y tíos, formulo del mismo modo que lo había hecho su hermana, su deseo para poder apagar las velitas, por segunda y ultima vez ese día.

Nuevamente, el lugar se lleno de aplausos de todos los presentes, matrimonios, amigos y descendientes que estaban más que contentos con la celebración, siendo la primera en felicitarles su hermana mayor, acompañada de su siempre amigo inseparable, Chikyo... heredero de una increible fuerza por parte de su padre y una belleza deslumbrante de parte de su madre Chouji e Ino Akimachi.

Kasumi Nara, heredera del Clan, conocida por ser una de las personas más perezosas de la aldea (además de su padre) alzó los brazos desde su lugar hacia los festejados, haciéndoles entender a los dos que se acercaran para felicitarlos.

-¿Dejaras algún día de ser tan perezosa? –comento su hermana con un tonito odioso, al tiempo que pasaban los brazos por sus hombros, mientras su hermana mayor, dominadora de las sombras y el viento, soltaba una risita, y contestaba a su pregunta.

-No lo se… cambiar ahora sería demasiado complicado –contesto ella, imitando a su padre como hacía siempre que quería evitar una pregunta, que le resultara complicada o molesta.

Los tres descendientes de la familia Nara estallaron en carcajadas, mientras varios de los invitados se acercaban para desearles, felicidad y prosperidad en esa fecha tan especial.

Sin embargo, la madre de los pequeños festejados, parecía estar distante de toda celebración.

-¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto? –pregunto Temari, a su compañero de toda la vida… el cual vio extrañado a su esposa, Temari paso una mano por su rubia cabellera mientras sus ojos enfocaban primero a sus gemelos, luego a sus hermanos, y por ultimo a su esposo, que se volvió para verlo con una mirada interrogante reflejada en sus ojos. -¿Eh… Shikamaru… estamos haciendo lo correcto? –volvió a preguntar ella.

Sus dos hijos menores se encaminaban cada quien hacia su tío favorito, Tatsumaki, se coloco al lado del Kazekage y su esposa Matsuri, con una expresión serena en su rostro, mientras Arashi, para pronto había sido cargada en hombros por el marionetista, para gran alegría de esta.

Shikamaru, volvió su vista hacia su mujer, mientras contestaba su pregunta con otra pregunta a su vez…

-¿Qué si estamos haciendo lo correcto al enviarlos, con Kankuro y Gaara a la arena? –dijo este, mirando a los ojos a su esposa, una visible preocupación se dibujo en sus ojos, accedió levemente con la cabeza, mientras el guerrero dominador de las sombras, se encogía en hombros y decía de esa forma tan característica suya. –no lo se –contesto- pero recuerda que les prometimos lo que quisieran para su cumpleaños y ese fue el deseo de los dos… pasar una temporada en la Arena…

-Pero…es tan lejos y...

-Además –contestó el como quien no quiere darle importancia, paso un brazo por la cintura de su esposa, una vez que se aseguro que la mayoría de los invitados, estaban felicitando a sus hijos y no podían verlos –solo se van por una semana mujer.

-Shika...

-¡¡¡¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... ARASHI ESTA TIRANDO TODO EL PASTEL!!!!...-chillo entonces el menor de sus hijos, la calma no duraba nunca demasiado, solo lo suficiente...

-No es cierto...

-¡Neh!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡COMO ME LLAMASTE!

-¡Ahí van otra vez! -dijo Shikamaru, mirando como los dos pequeños gemelos empezaban una riña... como siempre, su padre no entedía como era posible, que siendo tan parecidos riñeran tanto

-¡ARASHI!... ¡TATSU!... -bramo Temari con voz ronca, ni le escucharon, seguían y seguían peleando entre ellos, primero verbalmente, pero despues seguiría lo feo.

Una barrera de arena se levanto entre el par de gemelos.

Temari parpadeo un par de veces, antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado (los chiquillos seguían gritando molestos de la intromisión de su pelea) enfoco sus ojos en los de su hermano menor, el pelirrojo le devolvió una mirada de hermetica complicidad a la señora Nara, mientras el esposo de esta misma, Shikamaru rodeo la cintura de ella, para depositar un suave beso en su mejilla.

Y con algo de sorna susurro a su oído.

-Ahora... dime... ¿la Arena, no te parece de pronto... demasiada cercana?

**0000**

Neji Hyuga, veía desde su lugar la situación, paso una mano por su largo cabello, mientras veía desde el ventanal de la casa Nara... una joven sirvienta se acerco para ofrecerle algo de beber, agradeció mudamente, mientras tomaba algo que por el simple olor pudo saber que era sake.

Regreso a su lugar original y siguió viendo fuera...

Tenten Hyuga y todos los pequeños estaban alla, todos jugando inocentemente un juego en el que su esposa era el arbitro, en donde en equipos de tres (el primer equipo estaba conformado por Shiratori, Amai y Samui, el segundo por Kasumi, Chikyo y Silha, el tercero por Arashi, Tatsumaki y el único y pequeño hijo del Clan Inuzuka, Kida y el ultimo por Faiya, Koigoro y Teinei), teniendo cada uno una bandera, (una simple pañoleta desgastada) tenian que llevarla hasta la meta de los equipos contrarios, por supuesto que la meta estaba muy bien custodiada.

Y siendo una aldea de Shinobis, el uso de armas ninjas, y toda clase de tecnicas sucesorias, no podian faltar...

Ganaria aquel equipo que tuviera más pañoletas en la meta del equipo contrario.

Neji sonrió debilmente... su hija mayor, casi había logrado poner su "bandera" en la meta contraria.

Miro a Tenten, en ese preciso momento reía alegremente de forma tan contagiosa que le saco una sonrisa sincera y llena de orgullo. orgullo de ser el quien fuese su esposo.

Le impresionaba, ella siempre lo hacía, (no entendía como tenía tanta paciencia para los niños... bueno de algo le había servido ser maestra por un par de buenos años) había podido manejar con maestría la situación cuando los dos pequeños del matrimonio Nara, Arashi y Tatsumaki empezaron a pelear.

Cuando sus tíos y padres de estos, intentaron separalos, por medio de regaños, amenazas, sugerencias y castigos.

Ella utilizó un metodo más practico, decidio cambiar el tenso ambiente y sugerir empezar con un juego en el cual se divertirian además de poner en practica sus tecnicas ninjas, ningun niño se resistiria a eso, menos a la tierna edad de los pequeños.

De este modo, los pequeños gastarían sus energías, sus deseos de pelear, y se divertirian, además de que dejarían por un segundo en paz a sus padres.

Una sonrisa amarga se formo en la comisura de sus labios.

_Sin embargo de momento le dejaba solo... _

Tenten se sintió observada de forma demasiado insistente, (solo alguien podía mirarle así), regreso la mirada hacia la casaNara... su esposo le veía desde dentro, sonrió cariñosamente haciendole un gesto con la mano.

Neji sonrió de igual forma regresandole un gesto parecido.

Se bebió de un solo sorbo el sake de su copa.

_Pero eso de momento no importaba... ya despues tendrían... más tiempo juntos... mucho más tiempo de calidad, con sus pequeños retoños agotados y posiblemente dormidos por el extenueante, juego que había impuesto su madre. _

Una sonrisa maliciosa se fijo en sus labios...

Se volvió hacia la improvisada reunion que se había hecho en la sala Nara, los mayores (la gran mayoria matrimonios) estaban ahí presentes... dejando los juegos y las actividades infantiles fuera, aunque fuese solo por unos minutos...

Varios sirvientes ya se encargaban de servir algo un poco más fuerte que jugo de frutas a los mayores de la fiesta… el matrimonio Uchiha permanecía cerca de la ventana, cuando una sirvienta se acerco a ofrecerles una copa de Sake…

-Arigato –contesto Sasuke de forma cortante a la joven mientras tomaba dos copas pasándole una a su esposa, la cual parecía estar mirando como hipnotizada para afuera de la ventana, Sasuke siguió con los ojos, el recorrido de la vista de Sakura, la cual veía a Faiya, que en ese momento le daba algo a Koigoro su mejor amigo, desde su lugar de visión podría jurar que solo era un trapo... atado a su muñeca, pero por la expresión del rostro de su hija y su esposa supuso que sería algo más. La joven madre de esta al verse observada por Sasuke contesto a una pregunta no formulada.

-Una pulsera de amistad... Faiya misma la hizo...

-¿Una pulsera de amistad?

-Hai...

La sirvienta hizo una inclinación para pasar entonces al matrimonio más cercano a ellos, el Uzumaki, los cuales permaneciendo muy juntitos agradecieron su amabilidad, y tomaron cada uno una copa, bebiéndose el patriarca del Clan Uzumaki el contenido de un solo sorbo.

-Kyaaaaa… -dijo este con un par de "chapitas" iluminando su rostro - que bueno esta… anda… pruébalo Hinata…

La joven matriarca de la familia sonrió débilmente mientras devolvía una mirada tímida al Sake frente a ella, a pesar de que ya no era la misma chiquilla penosa y vergonzosa de años atrás, seguía teniendo un profundo respeto en cuando a las bebidas alcohólicas se refería, llevo la copa a sus labios, para separarla al cabo de unos segundos al escuchar a uno de sus mejores amigos, comentarle de forma socarrona a su esposo…

-¡Si!... pero no vayas a emborracharte como todas las veces ¿quieres Naruto? –comento de forma irrespetuosa el joven Kiba Inozuka, el cual tomando dos copas, (de la charola que en ese preciso momento le tenía la sirvienta) una para el y otra para su hermosa esposa, la misma preciosa Anbu con la que había sido visto por primera vez en la ceremonia de compromiso de Neji Hyuga y Tenten Hyuga, se bebió de un solo sorbo el Sake frente a el.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa… pero que dices Kiba!!!... –contesto el Uzumaki enfureciéndose como hacia 20 años atrás -¡a mí nunca se me pasan las copas! –prosiguió el -¡NUNCA!... ¡Ni que fuera Lee! –comento, señalando con un dedo acusante al Anbu, (que en ese preciso momento rechazaba la copa que la joven le ofrecía) el cual le regreso una mirada de resentimiento…

-¡¡¡¡Oye!!!!

-Lo siento…

-Lamento contradecirte –siguió diciendo Kiba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro –pero eso no es del todo cierto… sinceramente… eres el que peor aguante tiene para la bebida

-¡QUEEE! –Contesto este, avergonzándose - ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-Claro que si… acéptalo…-siguió el, enfadándole con sus comentarios.- hasta Chouji es mejor para el "trago" que tú –comento el señalando a otro joven matrimonio ahí presente.

Logrando que con ese comentario, Chouji se sonrojara encantadoramente, mientras su joven y preciosa esposa les contestaba toda molesta.

-¡¡¡¡DEJEN DE ESTAR COMPARANDONOS!!!!

El ninja soltó una carcajada para después servirse una nueva copa de vino, mientras el Uzumaki levantaba sus manos a modo de disculpa dirigiéndose hacía la rubia.

-Gomen Ino… gomen… no fui yo quien empezó fue este… –comento el rubio, sabiendo lo peligroso que podía ser una mujer con la misma fuerza que Sakura y Tsunade, y con un carácter aún más explosivo que las dos primeras.

-Como sea –espetó ella enfurruñándose, dirigiéndole una mirada descortés. –dejen eso ya

-Además –comento ahora la dueña de la casa, (para poder parar los comentarios de ambos) Temari-sama levanto una copa, para poder hacer un brindis –no estamos aquí para pelear –volvió su rostro hacia sus dos hermanos.

Logrando que con esa simple mirada, Kankuro moviera afirmativamente la cabeza y Gaara accediera levemente, permitiendo también que su esposa Matsuri recargara su cabeza sobre su hombro –estamos aquí para celebrar y nada más…

-¡Tienes toda la razón... Temari-san... ! –Comento entonces Naruto, entendiendo perfectamente el mensaje -¡Tenemos que celebrar!...

-¡¡¡HAAAAI!!!

-Propongo un brindis… -prosiguió Temari, como buena anfitriona que era.

Para pronto el Uzumaki comenzó a llenar su copa apresuradamente, al tiempo que los demás levantaban sus copas al aire, a excepción de la bestia verde de Konoha el cual levantaba un vaso lleno de agua, Temari empezó.

-Por los amigos aquí reunidos...-dijo esta con una sonrisa dedicada a sus invitados –algunos; familia… -contesto ella, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus hermanos, y también a los primos Hyuga.

-Otros cuantos… antiguos rivales -los ojos del genio Hyuga se enfocaron en los ojos azabaches de la bestia verde de Konoha… una sonrisa de complicidad se dibujaron en los labios de ambos…

-Algunos… amores pasados… -los ojos de la Yamanaka, se posaron por un segundo en el Uchiha, mientras con una sonrisa sincera tomaba cariñosamente la mano de su esposo…

Al tiempo que los ojos del Uzumaki se posaron en la Sannin de cabellos rosados.

- Algunos otros… nuevos amores… -Matsuri recargo su cabeza en el hombro del Kazekage, mientras este de forma casi imperceptible rozo débilmente su mano.

–Y otros amores de siempre… -Shikamaru sonrió débilmente mientras sonriendo contestaba chasqueando la lengua…

-Tsk… que problemático…

-Pero lo más importante… es que somos… amig…

La puerta del salón Nara se abrió estrepitosamente, entrando por ella, una voz molesta, chillona e interruptora…

-¡BUENAAAAAAAAS¡¡¡¡BUENAAAAAAAAAASSS!!!-exclamo la atractiva Anko Hatake, acompañada de su esposo Kakashi Hatake y su igualmente atractiva hija Rin - ¡¡¡¡LAMENTAMOS MUCHO LA TARDANZA!!!!

-Hatake-san –dijo en voz débil la dominadora del viento, mientras parpadeaba para poder ver a las personas más impuntuales de toda Konoha arribar a su casa.

-Gomen Nara-sama –dijo ahora la hija de ambos, Rin, inclinándose unos segundos como señal de respeto a los dueños de la casa. –se nos hizo algo tarde…

-Si –continuó el ninja copia con una sonrisilla divertida, para poder decirles la mentira de cajón. –nos encontramos con un gato negro en el camino y entonces…

-Disculpe… Temari-sama –contesto la sirvienta, que venía detrás de ellos, con una voz de clara vergüenza –no pude detenerlos…

-No… -contesto Temari a la sirvienta, mientras bajaba la copa, para dar por terminado el brindis. –no hay ningún proble…

-¿NOS PERDIMOS DE ALGO? –volvió a interrumpir Anko, sin darse cuenta, lo molesto que podían ser sus comentarios.

-Nada importante –comento Temari con cierto sarcasmo, mirando a su esposo el cual le miro divertido.

-Me alegro –contesto Anko con aquella jovialidad que en esos momentos estaba resultando demasiado irritante –por un segundo temí que había arruinado algo importante.

Naruto no pudo aguantar reprimir una risita, ante aquel comentario, sintiendo como si de dagas se trataran, la profunda mirada de desprecio por varios amigos suyos, sobre todo, la mirada de la Nara.

-Por cierto –cambio de tema rápidamente Kakashi, reconociendo que su esposa había interrumpido algo importante (gracias a la mirada de enfado en rostro de sus ex alumnos) -¿Dónde están los festejados?

-Arashi y Tatsumaki –contesto Sakura a su maestro desde el comodo lugar al lado de su esposo - están jugando en el jardín, un jueguillo que se invento Tenten…

-Ya veo… -contesto Hatake mirando desde su lugar a los descendientes de los presentes, jugar alegremente entre ellos –supongo que no querrán interrumpir su juego por la felicitación de un par de vejetes…-dijo el con un tono jovial - ya tendremos oportunidad –contesto el tan tranquilo tomando lugar, junto con su esposa, sirviendo el mismo un par de copas, para el y para su esposa, mientras su hija permanecía inerte junto con ellos.

-Kakashi-sensei que modales… –exclamo ahora Sakura mirando, con algo de descaro a su maestro, el cual le regreso una mirada aburrida -¡no va a ofrecerle nada a Rin!

-¿Rin? –repitió este, mientras la aludida, sonreía débilmente ante aquel comentario.

-Ahhh, no se preocupe por eso Sakura-san –contesto ella –además… no puedo tomar… -sus mejillas reflejaron su vergüenza - aún soy menor de edad… -procuro no soltar una carcajada, pero se controlo, y actuo perfectamente, despues de todo decir mentiras ya estaba en su sangre, y antes de que alguien dijera o hiciera algo, la joven se inclino educadamente, para poder salir de la habitación, (pasar la tarde platicando con Ninjas y Kunoichis que le doblaban la edad no le parecía lo más divertido del mundo) –y si me disculpan, iré a saludar a Tenten-san

Y así sin decir más, la descendiente de la familia Hatake se fue de la habitación, demasiado llena de personas mayores para permanecer en ella, por más de dos minutos.

Siguiendole con la mirada sus orgullosos padres, Kakashi sonrió si alguien 20 años atrás, le hubiera dicho que se habría de casar con Mitarashi-sensei y tener una hija atractiva y adorable como Rin, seguramente le hubiese partido la cara antes de contestarle un par de palabrotas.

La vida algunas veces... daba muchas vueltas... jamás se vió como un esposo, y peor aún como un padre responsable, (bueno medianamente responsable), la sonrisa partenal se sostuvo en sus labios, y hubiese seguido ahí de no ser por un comentario nada agradable.

-Vaya… el tiempo... si que ha pasado rápido –comento entonces Kankuro, desde su lugar, mirando a la atractiva hija de los Hatakes -¿no Kakashi-sensei?

El aludido contesto desde su lugar con voz seca, creía tener una ligera idea de hacía donde se encaminaba esa platica.

-Demasiado…

-Hace un par de años… era una chiquilla si gracia –Hatake tomo rápidamente, la mano de Anko que amenazaba con tirarle un par de Kunais al marionetista ¡NADIE LE DECÍA A SU HIJA, CHIQUILLA SIN GRACIA!, el siguió hablando -¿Cuántos años tiene?... ¿18… 20?

-16 –contesto el con un tonito de voz peligroso

El joven se atraganto con sus palabras para volver a mirar a la hermosa joven, que no aparentaba lo más mínimo ser menor de edad.

-¿16? –repitió el.

-Si 16 –afirmo Anko con una mirada terrible.

-Si –reafirmo ahora el ninja copia -demasiado joven… para ti… te aclaro que es menor de edad… –volvió a hablar este, con un tono de voz aún más peligroso que antes, mirando de forma fulminante al marionetista.

El lugar se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber que hacer o decir, sabían que Kankuro era un casanova, pero nunca nadie se había molestado por ello, pero siempre había una primera vez.

Todos cada quien a su manera suponian como se debían sentir el matrimonio, pero nadie como ellos, para ese sentimiento, después de todo, solo el matrimonio Hatake, eran los "bendecidos" con tener (en ese preciso momento) a una adolescentes alborotadora de hormonas de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Así que no podían culpar a los Hatakes en lo más mínimo si trataban de matar a Kankuro por querer ligarse a su pequeño retoño.

-Vamos Kakashi-sensei… no se ponga así–comento entonces Sakura, esperando poder relajar el ambiente que amenazaba con volverse una batalla, (verbal o física) de un momento a otro. –Kankuro-san es... –miro al marionetista, puso sus ojos en blanco sin saber bien que palabra emplear – es... es... solo curioso –y luego soltando una risita, miro a su ex-sensei el cual le regresaba uma mirada escéptica, aunada a la de su esposa, si Kankuro había hecho esa pregunta solo por curiosidad... entonces el conejo de pascua.

-Sakura… –comento entonces el, alzando una ceja, para mirar a su ex alumna como si le estuviese enseñando una gran lección de vida, y tal vez así fuera -cuando Faiya, cumpla 16 años… ya hablaremos.

-¿eh?

El lugar, para pronto se lleno de carcajadas… por lo menos la Sannin había logrado que el ambiente se relajara nuevamente, el deseo de matar a Kankuro había quedado atrás, por lo menos ahora.

-¡Es cierto!... ¡Kakashi-sensei tiene razón! –comento Naruto, pasando un brazo por la espalda de su esposa –no quiero verte cuando Faiya cumpla los años de Rin… vas a volverte loca

-¡Queeee! –dijo esta cruzandose en brazos -¡para nada! –bramó esta ofendida –yo no soy una bruja… -Naruto le regreso una mirada de clara incredulidad - ¡¡¡soy linda… y adorable!!! –dijo la mujer demostrando que no estaba nada baja de autoestima –soy una madre "_Cool_" y seré la mejor amiga de Faiya y Samui

El lugar se lleno de risas nuevamente… pobre ingenua, pensaron la mayoría.

-Si claro, ahora lo eres cuando son pequeños… y su única meta, es jugar a las "luchitas" pero cuando sean mayores (y a Samui le falta muy poco) y empiecen a salir con chicos, ya me imagino como te vas a poner frentudita –comento ahora Ino, mirando de forma socarrona a su amiga.

-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –pregunto Sakura, fingiendo no molestarse en lo más mínimo por las futuras elecciones amorosas de sus hijos.

-Nada…-contesto Ino -pero los padres siempre se ponen como locos, cuando eligen a su primer amor

-¡Eso no me pasara a mi!

-Ya lo verás -contesto ella con voz profética -algún día recordaras mis palabras, cuando –señalo desde su lugar a Faiya que jugaba afectuosamente con el unico descendiente del Kazekage –cuando Faiya empiece a salir con el chico más extraño y rebelde que se le pase por enfrente y Samui –señalo entonces a su otro hijo –ponga sus ojos en la Kunoichi más sensual y desinhibida que conozcas

Desde un extremo de la habitación Neji empezó a atragantase con el sake

-¿Neh?

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-¿Neji-niisan estas bien?

-Si… lo estoy… -sus mejillas estaban encendidas - lo siento… tome demasiado rápido… continúen

-Eso no va a pasar nunca –comento ahora Sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente el atragantamiento del Hyuga, mirando desde su lugar a Faiya, la cual en ese preciso momento sonreía inocentemente a Koigoro

-Es un caso hipotético

-Hipotético o no –siguió este –Faiya… no tendrá tan malos gustos… y estoy seguro que Samui menos

-Vamos Uchiha –dijo de forma burlona el rubio – no es para que te pongas tan a la defensiva… además no siempre vas a ser el guardián de tus hijos ¿verdad?

Sasuke le miro como si estuviera diciendo ¿Quieres probar?

-Menos aún si tiene el "_pegue_" de la madre –comento de forma nada oportuna el jefe del clan Inozuka que parecía estar demasiado interesado en hacerle enfadar.

-¿"_Pegue_" de la madre? –repitió Sasuke mirando a su esposa la cual veía con ojos fulminantes a Kiba y con una expresión en su mano que indicaba que no hablara mas de la cuenta.

Sakura al darse cuenta de que su esposo le veía, opto por reír tontamente.

-Ahhh si bien… las mejillas de la Sannin se tiñeron con su vergüenza -veras... cuando no estuviste en la aldea pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Muchas cosas? –repitió este alzando una ceja, como si quisiera poder leerle la mente.

-Si muchas cosas –continuo el Inozuka y alzado su mano empezo con una cuenta imaginaria... –puedo darte varios nombres de los que andaban tras sus huesos (varios en esta misma habitación)

-Si... eh… -la joven pasó una mano por su cabellera rosada, mientras veía disimuladamente a sus amigos, hubiese jurado que todos estaban pendientes de sus palabras, llevó la vista a su esposo, una vena palpitante en su sien hacia su aparición… la pelirrosa sonrió encantadoramente, estaba en problemas.

-Sasuke… ¿no quieres salir a tomar algo de aire?

-Me encantaría

El lugar quedo en silencio por unos segundos, si uno prestaba un poco de atención podría escuchar los grillos del jardín, un carraspeo de garganta por ahí y una tosesita forzada por alla, y solo hasta que su joven ex compañera de equipo hablo se rompió el silencio incomodo.

-Kiba-kun... eso no fue del todo correcto...

-Neeeeeeh se tenía que enterar tarde que temprano -contesto el como quien no quiere darle la mayor importancia.

-¿Sabías que a veces eres demasiado comunicativo? -replico Naruto con rapidez

-Solo necesario -contesto el abrazando a su esposa y cambiando totalmente de tema, pregunto -por cierto al que no he visto en todo el día por aquí es a Shino... ¿que no va a venir?

-Shino-kun -contesto Hinata -esta en el jardín trasero con Hanabi-chan... y Hana-chan...

-¡¡¡Que es en serio!!! -exclamó este sorprendido -¡¡¡y yo que creí que no iba a venir!!!

Y dicho esto el joven se puso en pie de un salto caminando hacía el jardín mientras murmuraba entre dientes...

-Ese Shino... desde que nacio su hija no se le separa ni un segundo...

-Bueno eso es normal... ya que Shino siempre...

-Si.. si lo que tu digas Hinata -contesto el sin prestarle la mayor atención a sus palabras - ¡¡¡EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!... KIDAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Un pequeño de excasos seis años cumplidos, cabellos oscuros, piel morena, ojos afilados y unas pequeñas marcas rojas en las mejillas respondio a ese nombre

-¿PAPA?

-NEHHHHH VAMOS... IREMOS CON HANA Y SHINO...

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI -respondió el niño con los ojos brillantes, mientras un pequeño perrito color canela se subía hasta su hombro, y uno gigantesco de color blanco se le acercaba, mientras el chiquillo acariciaba cariñosamente detrás de sus orejas.

-TRAE A AKAMARU Y A AKAI.

-HAI

Y sin siquiera decir nada, la familia Inuzuka desapareció de la vista de los presentes, aún escuchando las palabras de desprecio de el joven shinobi.

_-Ese mal amigo¿no puede tomarse dos minutos para venir aquí a saludar?... Nehhh... ya vera cuando lo vea... _

**00000**

-Buenas… buenas… Tenten-san

-¡¡¡Ahhh Rin buenas tardes… pense que no iban a venir!!! –saludo Tenten a la joven la cual saludo de la misma forma a su superiora Anbu.

-Si… se nos hizo tarde… como siempre

-¿Pasa algo? –comento entonces Tenten al ver los ojos de la joven capitana algo apagados - te veo algo triste ¿que pasa?

-Yo –paso una mano por su cabello, antes de soltar un golpe seco contra el piso, dado con la planta del pie -Termine con mi novio –contesto ella, mientras, se cruzaba en brazos y miraba hacia otro lado, procurando no verse demasiado molesta.

-Ohhh… lo lamento mucho –contesto Tenten, mirando con gentileza a la joven, paso una mano por su hombro para intentar reconfontarla.

-Hai… hai… Tenten-san… arigato… -contesto ella con los ojos vidriosos y una mirada de clara decepcion por el mundo.

-Pero vamos-comento Tenten, con su usual alegría procurando animarle un poco- es una fiesta, (infantil, pero al fin y al cabo fiesta), porque no quitas esa cara… y te diviertes un poco

-Si –contesto la joven –tiene razón Tenten-san… iré… -la preciosa joven señalo por encima de su hombro, donde el ruido de infantes corriendo y jugueteando entre ellos, ahogo sus últimas palabras…

Una mueca de fastidio se formo en sus labios, después de todo, ya no tenía 10 años para jugar con ellos, suspiro deprimentemente antes de sonreír de forma resignada

-Bueno… supongo que iré a ver si dejaron un poco de pastel.

-Si claro…

La chica sonrió por ultima vez, antes de dirigise a la mesa de la comida, esperando que con un buen pedazo de pastel ahogara sus penas por un rato.

Tenten sintió un poco de pena por ella, el primer amor, era el mejor cuando se es correspondido, pero tambien el más difícil de olvidar cuando no es lo que se desea.

-¿Qué tal el juego? –dijo una voz masculina a la altura de su oído, que ella reconoció inmediatamente como la de su esposo, su mano paso suavemente por su cintura para acércala a si, su suave respiración contra su cuello le erizo los pelillos de la nuca, sonrió antes de volverse para verle.

-Genial… -contesto Tenten -son maravillosos... -una sonrisa ilumino su rostro, Tenten adoraba a los niños (suyos o no suyos) Faiya y Koigoro hacen un gran equipo –dijo esta mostrando el piso, había huecos en el, hechos seguramente con kunais por posiblemente los antes mencionados –pero también Shiratori, Samui y Amai han mejorado considerablemente…supongo que ha sido gracias a sus lecciones con Konohamaru-sensei... y Silha y Teinei –una sonrisa maternal ilumino su rostro - debiste haberlos visto…

Una leve sonrisa de orgullo se dibujo en los labios de su orgulloso padre

-Realmente les ha servido practicar con Gai-sensei y Lee… pueden darles pelea a Kasumi y Chikyo –señalo ella a los dos jovencitos –aunque ellos tambien son muy buenos, inclusive me parece que podrían superar a sus padres en cuanto a habilidad: Kasumi maneja hábilmente el viento y Chikyo empieza a manejar técnicas de control mental

-Increíble –contesto Neji, con un tono de voz que indicaba que lo interesaba en lo más mínimo. -¿y aquellos dos? –señalo el con un movimiento de la cabeza, a los gemelos que empezaban a pelear entre ellos, Tenten sonrió como si se estuviera armando de una gran paciencia.

-Estoy segura de Arashi-chan y Tatsumaki-kun mejorarían considerablemente si trabajaran más en equipo

-¿Solo con trabajo en equipo?

-Arashi puede manipular el viento y Tatsumaki las sombras juntando sus habilidades serían mejores que sus padres… pero…

-¿Pero?

-Si no hubiese sido por que estaba Kida en su equipo hubiesen sido derrotados facilmente, esos dos son como el agua y el aceite –afirmo esta, al notar que los pequeños empezaban a caminar cada quien por su lado.

-Que terrible -contesto el sin importarle realmente, mientras su mano se aferraba más a su cintura, Tenten sonrió ante aquella suave caricia… lo conocía bien, sabía que era lo que significaba, el juego ya había durado demasiado

-¡Niños! –dijo entonces enérgica Tenten, mientras los pequeños se volvían a verla con interés. -¡tomemos un descanso ¿quieren?!

Una lluvia de reclamos le inundo

-¡Pero Tenten-sama!

-Anden… anden –llamo esta alzando las manos a los pequeños –vayan por ahí… jugaremos luego ¿les parece?

-Mamaaaaaaaaaaa

-mphhh

-...

-¡LES DIJE QUE SI LES PARECE!

-¡Hai Tenten-sama!

Varios de los pequeños empezando a correr entre ellos empezando cada equipo con un nuevo juego.

-Por cierto –dijo esta repegandose contra el cuerpo de su esposo, el cual acostumbrado a no dar muestras de afecto publico, quedo con los brazos pegados contra su cuerpo - ¿que me perdí mientras hacia de arbitro entre los niños?

-No mucho… -contesto el encogiéndose en hombros – solo que llegaron los Hatakes

-Si, les vi… Rin pasó a saludarme

-Rin…

-Me comento que termino con su novio… es una lastima… llevaba poco con Asuma, pero estaba realmente ilusionada.

Su esposo le regreso una mirada, aburrida que le daba a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, mientras su esposa, aún sin escuchar palabras, accedió con la cabeza.

-Si, si, lo se solo era un comentario -Tenten rió torpemente, antes de golpearle cariñosamente en las costillas –para que cuides a Shiratori… vamos tengo algo de sed… vamos dentro…

Finalizó esta empezando a caminar, esperando ser seguida por su esposo, sin embargo el permanecio en su lugar, inerte, con la vista clavada en ella, y una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

-¿Neji?

-…

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre Rin

-Nada –contesto ella, con una sonrisa –solo te dije que cuides a Shira-kun… pero vamos solo era una broma…

-Tenten… -trato de hablar este, pero para pronto fue interrumpido por las palabras de la Anbu.

-Ahhh no –contesto ella alzando una ceja señalándole con un dedo acusador –¡conozco esa mirada Neji!

-Shiratori…

-¡Shiratori!

-Termino con su novio

-Si

-¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-Y Shiratori...

Tenten puso sus ojos en blanco antes de contestarle, algunas veces era demasiado terco.

-Shiratori tiene apenas 11 años… -dijo esta realmente exasperada -Rin tiene 16 y aunque es una chica adorable, no va a salir con un niño de 11 años, menos en esta edad, te preocupas demasiado Rin es una chica linda, probablemente vuelva con su novio antes de que Shira-kun sepa que termino con el.

-Tenten…

-Vamos… no me hagas decirlo todo otra vez… tengo sed… vamos dentro ¿quieres?

-mmm

**00000**

Silha cayó al suelo, de un golpe sordo, el duro golpe le saco el aire, le hizo perder la concentración, pero no logro aminorar el odio contra aquel que le había derribado, a veces su hermano se tomaba demasiado en serio los juegos... miro con ojos terribles a aquel que había sido el causante de su razón de estar contra en piso...

-¡¡¡¡Shiratoriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii eres un bruto!!! –chilló ella contra el suelo.

El pequeño le volteo a verla con aire de superioridad.

-Eres una torpe... -contesto el, como buen hermano mayor que era -apenas si te toque...

-¡TU ERES UN BRUTOOOO!

Su hermano suspiro fastidiado, miro nuevamente a la niña, antes de encogerse en un hombro, dandole a entender que no le importaba lo que dijera, no se molesto en seguir hablando, siguió su camino.

-¡EYYYYY SHIRA-KUN! –llamo entonces Amai, desde lejos -¡¿NO QUIERES SEGUIR JUGANDO?!

-No –respondió el con un gesto de enfado –estoy aburrido sigan si mi

-NEHHHHHHHHH... pero... ¡¿A donde vas?!–bufó la rubia.

-Por ahí -contesto el sin dar mayor explicación y en solo unos segundos el chiquillo desapareció de la vista de todos.

-Tonto –murmuro Silha enfadada, al tiempo que se levantaba del piso, sin poder ignorar el estado de su ropa, estaba sucia, sintió las mejillas arder.

Ni el tiempo que había pasado escogiendo la indumentaria perfecta, para el chico perfecto…

_-Samui-kun..._

Frunció la nariz con un gesto de enfado, ese Shiratori Hyuga, ya se las pagaría.

-¿Estas bien? –llamo entonces una voz masculina a su lado, la cual reconoció ella al instante. Sus mejillas adquirieron un color más intenso, y sus ojos brillaron encantadoramente cuando le vio.

"_El joven amor de su corta vida_", estaba frente a ella, Samui Uchiha; mirandole amablemente, (o al menos a su percepción), con los ojos esmeraldas clavados en los suyos, pellizco su mano suavemente esperando que no se tratara de un sueño. El fuerte dolor que recibió a cambio del pellizco le hizo entender que era la querida realidad la que estaba frente a ella.

La jovencita accedió debilmente.

-Samui-kun… emmm hai… si lo estoy… -contesto ella alzando los brazos para mostrarle que efectivamente se encontraba en perfecto estado. –solo me he empolvado un poco –dijo ella sacudiendo su falda y blusa esperando que el heredeo Uchiha, no se fijara demasiado en su "terrible" estado.

-Ese hermano tuyo es un idiota –contesto el, con una sonrisa a la niña que sonrió afirmativamente.

-Si, si lo se –contesto ella, nunca había estado tan cerca de el, ni entablado una conversación de más de un "hola y adios", sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca.

El mundo pareció detenerse por unos segundos, sus corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi temió que le escuchara... una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en sus labios, quería decirle tantas cosas... pero las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, sus rodillas temblaban... sus ojos brillaron, poso sus ojos en los esmeraldas del joven...

-...

Samui alzó una ceja... la pequeña hermana de Shiratori se había quedado callada de repente, extrañandole de sobremanera. Nunca había entablado una conversación con ella y ahora entendia el porque... dudaba mucho que todas esas historias de la inteligente hermana de Shiratori fueran ciertas, miro por encima de su cabeza, (era mucho más alto que ella), Amai le hacía señas desde lejos... no le entedió ni lo más mínimo que era lo que trataba de decirle.

-...Samui...kun...

-¿Si? -respondió el mirando a su compañera de equipo que le hablaba desde lejos.

-Yo... Samui... kun...

-¡SAMUI-KUN! –escucharon ambos de repente (imposible no hacerlo un grito dado con tal fuerza era simplemente imposible pasar por alto), Amai salto desde una distancia prudente... abrió los brazos totalmente, se colgo del cuello de su compañero de equipo.

-NEHHHHHHHHHHHH… -chilló ella con tanta fuerza que Silha temió que lo fuese a dejar sordo -¡¡¡¡ESTAN EMPEZANDO A SERVIR LA COMIDA!!! -sus ojos brillaron con la sola mención de los alimentos - ¡¡¡¡VAMOS…VAMOOOOOOOOSSSSS!!!

-… suelta…

-OJALA SEA RAMEN -continuó ella ignorando sus palabras, ahora Samui entendío que era lo que le trataba de decir Amai hacia apenas unos segundos - ¡VAMOS ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE!

-Sueltaaaaaa –y sin que nadie fuese capaz de decir nada, Amai tomo su mano disparada hacia la comida, y llevando a su compañero de equipo casi a rastas... para luego llamar a su prima una vez que estuvo a una buena distancia.

-¡VAMOS TU TAMBIEN SILHA!... SI NO TE APURAS SE VA A TERMINAR TODO

-Amai…

-Tonta -dijo Samui ignorando sin mala intención a la joven Hyuga, mirandolo con ojos terribles a su compañera de equipo- no se va a acabar nada… si acaban de servir

-NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH NO ME DIGAAAAAAAAAAS TONTA SAMUI-KUN…-chilló la pequeña Uzumaki.

Y eso fue lo ultimo que escucho o vió la pequeña Hyuga...

Silha permaneció inerte donde estaba, no les siguió como sugerió su prima, permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando como su prima, y el Uchiha (amor de su vida) desaparecian entre la muchedumbre.

-Amai –volvió a llamar la chiquilla sus mejillas se colorearon... dio una fuerte patada contra el piso, sin saberlo, la joven heredera Uzumaki, había ganado a su más grande rival de amor, en su propia familia.

**00000**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... ¡No puedo comer más!-la joven heredera del clan Uzumaki se estiro perezosamente -¡estoy satisfecha! -palmeo su estomago un par de veces -realmente creo que voy a reventar...

-Si, no recuerdo haber visto a una chica comer como un cerdo ultimamente -contesto con sorna el heredero del Clan Uchiha

-Me gusta la comida...

-Debiste ser hija de Chouji-san

-O una orgullosa Uzumaki -contesto ella encogiendose en hombros -papá puede darle pelea a Chouji-san si se trata de devorar comida -contesto ella enseñando los dientes, la pequeña solto otra carcajada antes de seguir comiendose la manzana que amenazaba con dejar olvidada. Samui sonrió debilmente, negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba otra manzana, frotandola contra la tela de su propia ropa, antes de darle un buen mordisco. Mientras una idea le revoloteaba por la cabeza, había de analizarlo bien, antes de decir cualquier cosa.

-Amai...

-¿Si?

-Estuve pensando en lo que me dijistes -bien... se dijo mentalmente a si mismo, la primera parte había empezado muy bien...

-¿Sobre que?

-Sobre la primera misión... cuando me alcanzaste el otro día y me... -el joven dio otro gran mordisco a la manzana que parecía estar atorandosele en la garganta -me...

-¿Te bese? -Samui regreso la mirada a la chiquilla la cual le veía con ojos brillantes, sonrió gentilmente

-Si... -sus mejillas reflejaron su verguenza

-¿Y?

-Creo que tienes razón… en todo lo que dijiste… tienes toda la razón…

Amai sonrió débilmente

-Nuestros padres no empezaron siendo los sannins que son ahora… empezaron desde cero desde abajo como nosotros posiblemente con un gato… y yo…

-Fuiste un cabezota sesos duros y arrogante…-contesto ella alegremente

-Gracias…

Amai soltó una risotada

-Gomen…

-... No te disculpeses cierto... la verdad es que... fui un tonto

-No Samui no fuiste un tonto –negó Amai con la cabeza –no lo fuiste; tu solamente querías una misión importante lo se… ¿crees que no te entiendo? aunque casi todo el tiempo lo olvido yo también soy una de "_los hijos de los importantísimos Sannis_"… esperan siempre lo mejor de ti… tienes que ser tan bueno como tus padres si no es que mejor… toda la aldea sigue tus pasos… quieres ser el mejor; pues solo para eso te han preparado y entonces "_puf_" tenemos nuestra primera misión un gato como objetivo –se carcajeo –(aunque no negaras que fue divertido)… para mi también fue frustrante supongo… -llevó una mano a su cabeza rascándola torpemente –creo que después de todo… entendí como te sentiste… bueno… solo un poco…

Amai tomo aire después de ese discurso decirlo todo y tan rápido la había dejado realmente agotada, sonrió débilmente, mientras daba el ultimo mordisco a su manzana… Samui le miraba con los ojos como platos.

_-Realmente Amai había cambiado demasiado… _

-¿Amai?

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué… que?

-Porque nunca… bueno… tu nunca…

Amai sonrió al ver la cara de bobo que ponía Samui, realmente le estaba costando trabajo decir esas palabras, soltó una carcajada antes de adivinarle el pensamiento.

-Una futura Hokage no puede ser tonta ¿no crees?

-Yo nunca he creído… que… -Amai le regreso una mirada adorable, le hizo flaquear su mentira - bueno algunas veces… -el joven termino de comerse la manzana - he sido un tonto

-Creo que hemos sidos unos tontos los dos

Amai sonrió debilmente, antes de regresarle una dulce mirada... Samui guardo silencio por unos segundos, nunca la había visto así, y eso que la conocía de toda la vida.

Por un momento, su cabello le pareció más brillante que nunca sus ojos más bondadosos y su sonrisa la visión más maravillosa que hubiese presenciado. Amai siguió con la vista bien clavada en el, sus ojos esmeraldas eran hermosos, todo en el lo era, pero no solo por su maravilloso fisico había sentido interes toda su persona le encantaba, le gustaba ese chico era su impredecible que un día poder ser un cubo de hielo encarnado, y al otro el chico más adorable del mundo.

El joven se inclino unos pocos centimetros... desconocía el porque lo estaba haciendo, su cuerpo empezaba a actuar por si solo...

Amai se puso colorada... la lengua se le estaba empezando a enrredar, no podía hablar... lo unico k consiguió decir fue:

-Et... etto... Sam... Samui...-kun...

Su mirada bien fija sobre ella, le hizo que la boca se le secara... nunca había estado tan cerca de el, su corazón latia fuertemente contra su pecho, una debil y poco perceptible sonrisa de dibujo en sus labios...

Y luego...

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

Una risa nerviosa...

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

Amai había sido victima de una risa nerviosa, volteó su cara hacia otro lado, sosteniendose las costillas, que le dolian de tanto reir.

_-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja_

Samui volteo su cara hacia el lado contrario de la joven... no sabía por que había hecho eso... se sintió un completo imbecil... su mejillas estaban coloreadas, agradecia a las deidades divinas que su joven compañera de equipo hubiese sido victima de el ataque de risa histerica. Se carraspeo la garganta antes de empezar a hablar otra vez.

-Seguro... seguro que... nuestros padres nos deben de estar buscando... vamos

-Hai... (_jajaja_) hai... (_jajajaja_)

-Por cierto Amai... -sus mejillas estaban coloreadas

-¿Si?

-Esta conversación nunca paso...

Amai se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos... aún se estaba conteniendo por no estallar en carcajadas

-Por supuesto...

**00000**

-Bruto…-la joven llevo a sus labios un enorme bocado de pastel – Asuma eres un bruto -siguió, mientras veía el atardecer desde el tejado de la casa Nara, con una mirada de profundo resentimiento hacia el cielo y la vida.

Suspiro mientras tragaba el ultimo pedazo de pastel de su plato y daba un sorbo a su bebida, una botella de sake que se había ingeniado en robar de la cocina.

-Bruto –volvió a decir ella, mientras una lágrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla.

Un ruido detrás de ella atrajo su atención, la joven puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, volviendose hacia donde escucho el ruido.

-¡Quien esta ahí! –dijo esta con voz imperiososa, sin obtener respuesta por unos segundos, y solo hasta que formulo la pregunta por segunda vez, obtuvo una respuesta.

-Ah… yo… lo siento… Rin-san

El mayor de los herederos Hyuga estaba frente a ella, la mirada asesina de la Hatake se conviertio para pronto en una de sorpresa.

-¿Shiratori?

-…si

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno… yo solo... lamento haberla interrumpido –contesto el mirando sus ojos rojos y la botella de sake a su lado –ya me voy…

-No… -negó esta con la cabeza –no es necesario que lo hagas…

-…

-Shiratori… ven y sientate conmigo un rato…

-Hai… hai… - el chiquillo apenas podía creer su buena suerte se acerco con paso lento mientras ella se llevaba nuevamente la botella de sake a los labios, y le hacía un lugar a su lado, sonrió al ver la cara de inocente que ponía el niño al ver su gusto por la bebida.

-Te invitaria un trago –contesto ella, meneó la botella delante de su nariz –pero... aún eres muy joven para este vicio

Y sin decir más tapo la botella hechandola a un lado, antes de seguir hablando.

-¿Por qué estas aquí Shiratori? -pregunto ella extrañada - ¿porque no estas con tus amigos?

-Yo… -el pequeño sintió como si la lengua se le hubiese pegado al paladar, quería decirle realmente el porque estaba ahí, pero realmente no podía.

_¿Como explicarle que cuando le vió llegar, había ignorado los juegos infantiles propios de su edad, y había inventado una pesima excusa solo para ir a verle?._

Los ojos de la Anbu se posaron en los suyos, esperaba una respuesta, así que poniendo a trabajar a toda prisa su cerebro contesto:

-Me he enfado de los juegos

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios, parecía haberle creído su mentira

-Ya veo -contesto ella, abriendo la botella de Sake nuevamente, le dio un buen trago, antes de volver a mirar el cielo, como si hubiese ignorado que el joven estaba ahí presente.

-Rin-san

-Rin -contesto ella, llevando la botella nuevamente hasta su labios haciendole entender que solamente con llamarle Rin estaba bien.

-Rin…-contesto el un tanto cohibido de llamarle solo por su nombre, sin ningun tipo de formalismo - ¿se encuentra bien? -dijo este mirando sus mejillas humedas

-No -admitió ella, con una sonrisa melancolica - pero lo estare

-¿Pero...? -el niño aún quería saber un poco más - ¿porque esta aquí?

-Solo quería estar sola -contesto ella simplemente

-Oh yo…

-No te preocupes esta bien… -dijo ella con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño apenado - solo que hay ocasiones en que… lucir perfecta, para la familia perfecta no se puede hacer... ¿lo entiendes?

El pequeño miro la cara de Rin por unos segundos nunca la había visto así...

-...más de lo que cree... -contesto el con una sonrisa debil, sabía lo que era tener a una familia perfecta que esperaban siempre lo mejor de uno.

-Amo a mis padres... -añadió ella sin entender porque le estaba confesando esas palabras a un niño que posiblemente no las entendería - pero algunas veces... es demasiado... no puedo aparentar ser perfecta siempre... a veces siento que...

-¿Esperan demasiado de uno?

-... -Rin guardo silencio volteo a ver a el chico sonreía tristemente, le había ganado las palabras exactas de la boca... ella accedio con la cabeza, antes de sonreirle.

-Ojala hubiese chicos más lindos como tu... en vez de chicos como Asuma... -cambio de tema totalmente, llevo a su boca la botella de sake -que te cambian por un par de tetas enormes y una cara linda -contesto ella despechada.

-¿Eh?

-No me hagas caso... es solo que...-sonrió tristemente -hoy me siento el bicho más feo del mundo -rió con una sonrisa nada sincera - es todo...

-Pero Rin... -contesto Shiratori con voz fuerte y demasiado maduro para su edad -¿que esta diciendo?...

-¿...?

-Usted es hermosa... -los ojos de Rin se enfocaron en el, Shiratori siguió hablando -ni pizca de fea... cualquier chico... cualquier chico -Shiratori bajo la voz avergonzado -se sentiria orgulloso de estar aunque sea... sentando al lado... de usted...

Rin le miro con los ojos como platos, nunca había visto a Shiratori así, siempre lo había tomado como el pequeño hijo de una colega, un niño dulce y encantador, nada más... pero el la había tomado a ella, como algo más que una amiga de la familia... sonrio debilmente

Algunas veces podía ser demasiado despistada

_-Como no se había dado cuenta. _

El pequeño estaba sonrojado, veía el piso sus manos temblaban...

Rin resbalo sus manos hacia su mejilla, quito un mechon de cabello de su rostro...

-Shiratori -hablo ella con voz tan suave y gentil, que el vastago de los Hyuga, creyó estar soñando -¿alguna vez te han besado?

Al joven se le seco la garganta, la Anbu estaba muy cerca de su rostro, una sonrisa debil dibujada en sus labios, sintió la cara arder de verguenza...

-...n...no...

La sonrisa de Rin se profundizo, dejando desarmado al pequeño, con una sonrisa como aquella no podía entender como alguien no la consideraba una diosa encarnada en la piel de la mujer más admirable.

La kunoichi se inclino un poco hacia el, no sin antes entrecerrar los ojos, le dio su primer beso real a el joven heredero del Clan Hyuga... Shiratori sintió el corazón en la garganta... cuando los labios de la kunoichi se posaron levemente y por unos segundos sus sobre los suyos.

Separandolos con tal rapidez, que Shiratori, casi dudo si había sido real.

Pero la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo le hizo entender que todo no había sido más que la pura realidad... una maravillosa realidad, si tenía que ser sincero...

Rin rió encantadoramente, dedicandole una sonrisa vergonzosa. Ella misma parecía extrañada de haberlo hecho... tal vez había sido el exceso de alcohol en sus venas, o las tiernas palabras que el le había dicho (a pesar de ser solo un niño de 11 años)... sea como fuese... cualquiera que hubiera sido la razón; supo muy dentro de ella, que tenía que hacerlo... y no se arrepentía lo más mínimo de ello...

Y por la expresión en el rostro del pequeño... el tampoco...

-Eres un chico muy lindo -contesto ella con la clara sonrisa vergonzosa aún dibujada en sus labios -y muy dulce... -Rin solto una carcajada contagiosa -si cuando cumples los 16 años sigues teniendo las mismas caracteristicas no dudes en llamarme...

-Rin-san...

-Solo Rin...

-Ughhhhhhhhhhh... -dijo Koigoro desde su lugar escondido entre unas lozetas del techo, la idea que se les ocurrio despues de comer, en la cual seguirian al sorprendente hermano de Teinen ahora no parecía tan buena idea, esperaban que el joven ninja se hubiese retirado tan rapidamente para estar en un lugar apartado entrenando arduamente, no besando a una chica, Koigoro poso sus ojos verdosos en los de el menor de los Hyuga - ¡a tu hermano lo acaba de besar una chica!

-¡¡¡Que asco!!! -chilló Teinei mirando como su hermano mayor empezaba a tartamudear comicamente.

-¡¿Porque alguien querría besar a una chica?!... -dijo Koigoro sin entender bien los detalles del amor a los que el no estaba nada familiarizado.

-¡Son unos inmaduros! -dijo entonces una tercera voz, esta vez la de una niña- ¡algún día se moriran de ganas por besar a una chica! -susurro Faiya con voz profetica

-Antes muertos que querrer besar a una chica ¿verdad Koigoro?

-Bajen la voz nos van a oir -dijo Koigoro hablando bajito -si Shiratori-kun nos escucha seguro nos mata...

-¡Además nosotros no nos moriremos de ganas por besar chicas... porque las chicas son tontas! -replico Teinei, para gran enfado de la heredera Uchiha.

-Bajen la voz... Shiratori... nos va a oir...

-¿Tontas? -murmuro Faiya con voz terrible -les recuerdo que tienen una chica a su lado...

-La voz...

-¡¿Una chica?!...-contesto sarcastico Teinei y haciendo como si volteara a todos lados como si la estuviera buscando contesto - ¡¿Donde?!... ah si claro... Faiya...

-Bajen...

-¡¡¡¡TONTO TEINEIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

-la voz...

-¡¿QUIEN ESTA AHI?!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... -chilló Koigoro saltando de entre las lozetas -¡NOS VA A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

-¿Koigoro?

-MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA -grito Faiya de forma suplicante -SHIRATORI, NOS VA A MATAR...

-¿Faiya?

-Y TODO POR QUE -grito Teinei, si al menos acababa muerto por manos de su hermano al menos sus padres deberían de saber la razón -¡¡¡BESO A UNA CHICA!!!

El rostro de ambos Shinobis se iluminaron con su verguenza, Rin solto una carcajada nerviosa, cuando sus padres se enteraran que había besado a un niño de apenas 11 años seguramente la matarían, volteo a ver a el pequeño a su lado tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo un leve rubor cubria sus mejillas... sintió algo de lastima por el, cuando su padre el recto y perfecto Neji Hyuga se enterara, se escucharía un grito en el cielo...

-Shira...

-Rin-san... -contesto el con voz suave mientras se arremangaba la camisa -si me disculpa, tengo que hablar con un futuro cadaver...

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**00000**

Fuiiiii acabe, y antes de que terminara el año... que emoción... bien... k les pareció el fic... muy meloso, muy ñoño, muy cortado, jeje espero k no, espero k les haya gustado mis locuras y k el final les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca, les agradezco mucho a todo aquel k lo leyo y tmb a aquellos k me dejaron un review, de verdad k significa mucho para mi, me despido dejando los significados de los nombres de mis nuevos personajes inventados (jo), y deseandoles una super navidad y un mejor año nuevo, que todos sus propositos se cumplan... Besos... Midory  
_Significado: **Akai:** Rojo, (por k rojo pues por las marcas de sus caras, además se me hizo bonito el nombre jeje), **Hana: **Flor y **Kida:** colmillo_  
**vmayli.-** Me alegra muchisimo k te guste mi fic, y tmb k lo tengas guardado en tu compu creo k para una seudo escritora ese es un alago creeme espero k te haya gustado el final k les puse a Samui y Amai y mil gracias por tus comentarios.  
**nairelena.-**Todas las familias tienen miembros locos me alegra saber k no solo es la mía, me da mucho gusto k les guste mi fic, pero sinceramente no había pensado hacerlo más largo, de hecho me pase con los capitulos Graxxx por tus comentarios Saludos.  
**Potters-light.-** Ayyy las imagenes, en el otro fic te mande mi correo y no se vio, que mala suerte... te lo mando otra vez, may (guion bajo) 432 (arroba) hotmail (punto) com jaja k raro k este así pero espero k ahora si se vea mi correo gracias por tus comentarios  
**Aiko Airam.-T**rate de poner todos los personajes k faltaban Por eso quedo tan largo espero k te haya gustado la vida k les puse :D nos leemos luego besos.  
**TomoyoUzumakiHyuuga.-** me da mucho gusto k te agrade mi fic y disculpa mucho la tardanza, pero entre una y otra cosa nomas no lo subia, y respecto a tus preguntas: 1.- Temari 2.- jaja, ya no es tan inmaduro como antes, bueno esa es mi percepción 3.- Matsuri, no me maten a mi me gusta ese personaje Graxx por tu review y espero k te haya gustado el final  
**Harlett****.-**Los Uchiha son adorables, pero nada les quita lo arrogantes, y si me paso con el pobre gato, mejor lo debi de haber puesto muerto jaja, graxx por tu review y nos estamos leyendo. Besos.  
**lightingcloud.-** Graxx a ti por leer mi historia, espero k te haya gustado el final, Besos y hasta luego  
**The Shade Ghost****.-** Hiii, gracias queria k Samui y solo a Samui le dijeran sus padres k esa había sido su primera misión, supongo k keria k dejara de ser tan cabezon:D, mil gracias por tu review y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto miga, cuidate Besos.  
**conchito****.-** Me alegra k te guste Samui,tmb a mi me gusta, lamento decirte k este es el capitulo final, pero si es mas largito k los otros espero k te haya gustado, gracias por tus comentarios y nos estamos leyendo. Besos  
**omtatelo****.-** Influencia potterica aún en mi cerebro, jaja espero k te haya gustado el final, lo siento no hay un voldemort, pero si hay unos niños latosos jeje nos estamos leyendo miga, cuidate y por favor actualiza pronto el de mizuage, k esta buenisimo  
**L.I.T****.-**yep, me enfoque en estas tres familias principalmente son los k mas me gustan, y si como bien lo dijiste Samui es y sera mas rapido en el amor k Sasuke, ya lo notaste en este capitulo jeje. Nos estamos leyendo amiga, cuidate, saludos.


End file.
